No Such Thing as Retirement (Adopted)
by AliceRulesMyWorld
Summary: Harriet Gabriella Evans is, as far as anyone is concerned, a normal college student at Stanford University. Even to her best friend, Sam, she is just that. at least until demons start to show up. Harry is determined to help the brothers out in their search for their father and help them kill Jess' murderer. The question is: how will the Winchesters react to the young witch and her
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Harry!" Becky whined.

"It's Halloween! Come and enjoy yourself a bit."

"I can enjoy myself just fine with a few bottles of whiskey and a Netflix subscription," her roommate grumbled with a thick, British accent.

Becky rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, staring at the petite female sitting on the couch in front of her with pursed lips. The girl, Harry, stared back expressionless, her green eyes far too bright to be natural, yet somehow, they were. After a short staring match, Becky sighed and looked away.

"I don't know why you hate Halloween so much," she started.

"But if you'd just come with us to the party, I'm sure we can change your mind."

Harry huffed and looked away. She was a lot more interested in finding the TV controller than going to some loud college Halloween party. Becky rolled her eyes and grabbed her roommate's arm, hauling her off the couch and started dragging her out the dorm.

"Let's go! You're way too uptight these past few weeks anyway."

"Yes, well, considering I have been studying for my MCAT, I think that was to be expected," Harry grumbled.

"In fact, I'm pretty sure I won't relax again until I get my results." In truth, Harry didn't actually need a muggle medical degree. She'd become a fully certified healer, abandoning that path in an effort to escape her past. Indeed, she'd already learned plenty the wizarding world didn't have. Potions and spells accomplished plenty, but you couldn't just summon a bullet, for example. Imagine using precise, perfect magic for surgery!

"I bet you did great!" Becky replied cheerfully.

Harry sighed in annoyance and shook her head. Becky was almost as stubborn as she was, and since Harry was already tipsy, Becky was about to win this argument hands down anyway, so Harry just gave in and let her friend drag her over to the party. If she was lucky, she could get drunk enough at the party to forget what day it was.

They arrived almost at the same time as Sam and Jess did. The tall brunette smiled at their two friends and waved them over. Sam wasn't dressed up, just like Harry, but Jess sported a sexy nurse outfit while Becky was dressed up as a slutty witch. Harry found that incredibly ironic, she playing a muggle and the muggle dressing up as a witch. If they only knew…

"They got you too, huh?" Sam asked her, smiling a bit.

Harry smiled back. Sam was the only person she had bothered telling why she hated Halloween so much, or at least given him part of the reason. They all pretty much knew her parents were dead, but only he knew they died on this very day.

"At least I got to keep my drink," Harry muttered, showing her friend the half empty bottle of firewhiskey.

"You really shouldn't drink so much," Jess told her.

"Yes, nurse," Harry replied sarcastically.

"It's my liver, I can do with it what I want. Besides, it's just once a year."

The blonde rolled her eyes and led her boyfriend towards an empty table. Seeing as Becky had already ditched her, Harry decided to join them. She quickly grabbed three clean shot glasses from the counter behind them and filled them with the bottle of firewhiskey before handing one to Jess and Sam.

"So, here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory," Jess spoke up, holding the glass up.

Harry grinned and clinked their glasses together.

"It's not a big deal," Sam muttered, though he was smiling as he joined in.

"He acts so humble, but he scored a 174," Jess told Harry, chuckling.

"Bloody hell," Harry exclaimed, already feeling the alcohol going to her head.

"You mean he's that good?"

"Scary good," the blonde laughed.

"With that kind of score, you can go to any Law School you want!" Harry smiled.

"Actually, I got an interview here on Monday," Sam told the two girls.

"If everything goes okay, I think I got a chance to a full ride next year."

"How come I always seem to end up with at least one genius as a best friend?" Harry asked frowning.

"Says the Med student," Sam snorted.

"Pre-Med student," Harry pointed out.

"I haven't been administered yet."

"Speaking of, how did your MCAT go?" Jess asked.

"I should get the results back any day now," the red-haired girl replied.

It was obvious she was really nervous, and Jess and Sam both smiled in encouragement. Jess put a hand over Harry's, making the petite girl look up, her bright green eyes wide and curious.

"I'm sure you aced that test," she said.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, smiling at her friend.

. . . . .

"I'm really, really sorry about this," Harry said for the third time since they left the party.

"It's not your fault Becky kicked you out for the night," Jess told her, smiling.

"At least now we know why she wanted you to come so bad," Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, so she could ditch me with you guys while she hooks up," the redhead muttered.

Sam laughed softly and ruffled his friend's hair as they entered the house he shared with Jess. Harry hissed a bit in annoyance and tried to flatten her unruly hair unsuccessfully. It never listened to her anyway. the only thing that could tame her hair was a slick potion, and even that was only temporary. She and Hermione had always been able to bond over the fact that they had that same issue.

"What did you guys do with Teddy, since he can't be there right now either, and you're here alone?" Sam asked curiously.

"Staying at a friend's house for a couple of days," Harry replied smiling.

"He wanted to go out trick or treating and since I'm allergic to this holiday…"

Sam chuckled and shook his head fondly. He ruffled her head again, earning an indignant squeak from the petite female. Jess laughed melodically at that.

"I hope you don't mind taking the couch!" the blonde called out as she went to the bathroom.

"Never have before!" Harry called back in reply.

"Goodnight, Harry," Sam muttered, kissing the short girl on the crown of her head before walking into the bedroom.

Harry smiled and looked for the blankets so she could go to sleep as well. She was pleasantly buzzed for the time being, but knowing the drawback of firewhiskey, this night would come back to haunt her in the morning and she liked being at least somewhat comfortable when she felt like dying.

. . . . .

Around midnight, Harry was woken up by sounds near the kitchen. Her head was throbbing with a vengeance, so she guessed it was just her hangover talking. Wishing that she had brought a hangover potion, Harry turned around in the couch and tried to get to sleep again.

When she heard the window in the kitchen slide open, she sat up immediately. Footsteps could be heard coming her way and Harry slid out of the blankets, moving soundlessly as she hid behind the door. As expected, the burglar walked past her without seeing her and she jumped him. The intruder threw her off with surprising ease and attacked, but Harry ducked away just in time and swung at the stranger. Her fist connected with the guy's face only a second before she found herself on her back on the ground and the intruder straddling her and pinning her arms above her head.

The light was turned on, enabling Harry to see her attacker. The young man was pretty attractive, with short dark blond hair and dark green eyes that reached more towards hazel than her own. He was not nearly as tall as Sam was, but he was broad shouldered and had some good muscles on him.

"Dean?" Sam asked blearily from the door where he and Jess were staring at them in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

The man smiled at Sam and let go of Harry, who immediately jumped up and smacked the strange man in the face. Jess gave a squeak in surprise while Sam's lips twitched as if he wanted to smile.

"What the hell, lady!" 'Dean' yelled.

"Who do you think you are, breaking in in the middle of the night?!" she demanded furiously, her hands on her hips as she glared up at him.

Dean gave her a once over. She was thin and short, with fiery red hair that went slightly past her shoulders and didn't seem able to decide whether to be wavy or curly. Her eyes were a beautiful vibrant green, but they were obscured by a pair of fashionable oval glasses, which were slightly askew because of their little tangle. Her tan skin seemed smooth, only marred by the weird lightning bolt scar above her right eye and she was blushing. Probably in anger.

Dean frowned a bit. The girl didn't seem older than 18, and the accent was clearly British, so he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing all the way in Stanford University when she looked like she should still be in High School. A silver chain hung around her neck, with a small angel wing on it. Just one though. She was wearing an incredibly oversized University T-shirt that looked more like a gown on her. It was probably his brother's.

"What are you staring at?" the girl growled.

"And who are you anyway?"

"Harry, this is my brother, Dean," Sam muttered.

Harry tensed and looked between the two before looking over to Jess and then back to Sam.

"Does your brother always come in through the window?" she asked pointedly.

Dean snorted amused.

"I like her," he stated.

Sam rolled his eyes and Harry glared at the older Winchester, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dean, this is Harriet, one of my best friends, and that's my girlfriend, Jessica," Sam introduced the two girls with a sigh.

"Now can you please explain why you broke into my place in the middle of the night?"

"We need to talk."

"Ever heard of a phone?"

"If I called, would you have picked up?" Dean asked.

"Look, can we just talk in private for a moment?"

"No," Sam said resolutely, standing between Jess and Harry.

"Whatever you gotta say, you can say it in front of them."

"Okay. Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days," Dean replied.

Harry could see Sam's grip on Jess' shoulder tighten and she frowned. Harry tried to understand what was going on, but the only thing that could make sense to her also scared her the most. But that couldn't be true, could it? No way Sam was a Hunter.

"Can I see you outside for a moment?" Sam asked quietly.

The two brothers walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Jess behind with their confusion and worries. Harry sighed and walked into the kitchen for a nice cup of coffee. Something told her she wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight anyway.

. . . . .

"You can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you!" Sam fumed.

"Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him," Dean replied pointedly.

Sam sighed in annoyance and glared at his brother.

"He's always missing, and he's always fine," he said.

"Not for this long. Now, are you going to come with me or not?"

"I'm not."

The two brothers stopped walking and glared at each other for a moment. Dean scowled.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I swore I was done hunting, for good," Sam told him.

"C'mon! it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding me? When I told Dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45!"

"What was he supposed to do?" Dean asked dismissively.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark'!"

"Of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there," Dean replied incredulously.

"That's not the point Dean! The way we were brought up after mom died… we were raised like warriors!"

Dean rolled his eyes and glared at his brother as they reached his car.

"So what are you gonna do? Live a happy, normal life with your little harem in there?" he asked.

"Harry's a friend!" Sam growled.

"And not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away?" Dean asked almost bitterly.

"I just went to college," Sam pointed out.

"It was dad who said that if I was gonna go, I should stay gone."

"Look Sammy, I can't do this alone," Dean sighed.

"Yes you can," Sam replied irritated.

Dean looked away and sighed again.

"Well, I don't want to."

The way his brother was looking now made Sam feel guilty. He gave a deep sigh of himself and looked down.

"What was he hunting?" he asked reluctantly.

. . . . .

"Wait, you're taking off?" Jess asked shocked.

Sam looked up from where he was packing to find his girlfriend standing in the door. Harry was still in the hallway, watching the two of them curiously while nursing a steamy cup of coffee. Black with two sugars, just like she liked them best.

"Is this about your dad? Is he alright?" Jess wanted to know.

"Yeah, fine," Sam replied quickly, smiling at her.

"Just a little family drama."

Harry snorted, earning a glance from her best friend. Sam rolled his eyes at her and grabbed some more clothes to put in his bag.

"What about the interview?" the blond girl asked worried.

"I'll make the interview. It's only for a couple of days."

"Sam, please!" Jess almost begged.

"Stop for a second. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam told his girlfriend.

"And I promise I'll be back in time."

"You better," Harry told him grinning.

"Otherwise, I'll come find you myself and drag you back."

Sam laughed and kissed his girlfriend's cheek before ruffling Harry's hair.

"Take care of yourselves, alright?" he called out as he rushed to the car.

Dean was already waiting for him in the Impala and the second his brother sat, they drove off. Jess was frowning worriedly as she watched them go.

"Sam will be fine," Harry told her friend with a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Do you want some company until he gets back? I don't mind keeping your couch hostage for a while longer and I can call Jake's mum to ask if Teddy can stay for another night. He won't mind at all."

"Thanks," Jess replied smiling.

. . . . .

Harry was strolling through campus. She had left Jess and Sam's place about two hours ago after helping Jess bake some welcome back cookies for Sam. She'd figured the two would want some time alone once Sam arrived and had left. Now though, she was on her way back there. Partly because she wanted to make sure Sam had actually made it back, and partly because her MCAT results had arrived today and she wanted to show off. They weren't exactly outstanding, but she was still proud she succeeded.

When she walked into the street her two friends lived, she saw a black Chevrolet Impala stop in front of the house. Harry smiled when she saw the familiar figure of Sam get out the passenger seat and rush inside. She was still a distance away, so she wasn't surprised he didn't see her, besides, he probably was excited to see Jess again. The two of them were inseparable ever since they started dating.

"Hey!" she called, waving at the male still outside, leaning against the car.

Dean looked up and watched as the petite girl approached him, giving his own little wave. He looked a bit upset, Harry noted.

"Hey," Dean greeted back.

"Harry, right?"

"Yup, good memory. And you're Dean," the girl replied smiling.

"Found your dad?" she asked after a short moment of pause.

Dean shrugged and looked up to the house. When it became clear Harry wasn't going to get any answer, she sighed and looked at the car for a moment.

"Nice car," she said.

"Is she yours?"

This had Dean grin widely. He looked back at her and nodded, his eyes shining with pride at the mention of his baby.

"Yeah," he said.

"A real beauty, isn't she."

Harry chuckled and nodded, trailing her hand over the side of the car. It seemed to have just gotten a few extra bumps and scratches, but with the care it received, they were barely visible. It was obvious Dean worked really hard to keep the beauty in top condition, like one would a home.

"So, what's a chick like you doin' hangin' out with my geek kid brother?" Dean asked.

"We've been friends for quite some time now," Harry replied.

"Jess just showed up with him one day when we were still room-"

She suddenly stopped talking when she sensed something inside the house. Dean frowned at the sudden change in the girl's demeanor. It was pretty weird to see that bright smile wiped away and turn into a hard, thin line while her eyes turned cold.

"Harry?" he asked curious.

Harry ignored him. Cursing softly, she rushed into the house and took her wand out of her sleeve. Heavy footsteps thundered behind her as Dean followed her into the house, but she didn't care. Her friends were in danger. Suddenly, they heard Sam scream and the bedroom glowed brightly as if there was a fire burning inside.

"Sam!" Dean called out.

He shoved Harry to the side and rushed to his brother's side, Harry following right behind him. She stopped for a moment when she saw Jess in the ball of fire on the ceiling and cried out. Her friend, her first friend she had made here was dead by the work of a demon.

Dean had grabbed Sam and was now dragging him out of the room while calling for Harry to do the same. Steeling herself, Harry turned away from the horrible scene and did just that. barely in time too, because a second later, the room exploded. The fire rolled behind them, licking at their heels dangerously and it seemed that they were not going to make it.

With a scowl, Harry turned around again and flicked her wand. The fire that was rapidly approaching hit an invisible wall, which gave the three of them all the time they needed to escape.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean yelled once they were out of danger.

"A demon," Harry replied frowning.

"I thought you were the Hunter."

"I am, and that wasn't what I meant!" the man hissed, aiming a gun at Harry.

Harry sighed and held her hands up in a placating gesture.

"If you have to know, that was me no doubt signing my death warrant by saving the arses of two bloody Hunters," she bit out, glaring at the older brother of her best friend.

"Jess was my friend too! So put that bloody thing away before you hurt someone."

Sam, who had been sitting on the sidewalk, completely unresponsive for the last few minutes, stood up and walked up to the two of them. He stood next to his brother, glaring down at his best friend.

"What are you, Harry," he asked lowly.

Harry's eyes widened at the threat hidden in her friend's tone and she looked at him. Tears were slowly beading at the corner of her too bright green eyes, though they didn't fall just yet.

"I'm a witch," she told them quietly.

Dean cocked his gun the second he heard it and stepped forward, making sure he was in between his baby brother and the girl. Harry huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the Hunter.

"Not that kind of bloody witch!" she hissed. "A real one. I was born with magic."

"Bull."

"Believe me, don't believe me, I don't bloody care. But I wasn't even there when Jess was attacked, so don't you dare point your gun at me and call me a monster!" the girl growled.

"Leave."

Both Harry and Dean tensed when they heard Sam's command. Dean stepped aside, allowing Harry to see the rage filled expression her friend was sporting. She sucked in a shaky breath and took a tentative step towards him, only for Dean to tighten his hold on his gun. Sam stayed completely still, his gaze cold and hard as he stared down on his friend.

"Fine," Harry said, voice hard, chin high, defiance belied by her watering eyes. "You want to hate me for how I was born? That's your right. You and the Dursleys would've gotten on fine."

Dean didn't know what a Dursley was, but the remark had clearly hit home as Sam paled.

She took a deep sigh, her shoulders moving up and down. With one last sad look towards Sam, she disappeared with a loud 'pop'.

 **This is an adoption of No Such Thing as Retirement which, unfortunately, CrazyJanaCat had to abandon. You're not going to miss anything if you've already read those fifteen chapters—I'm just making minor edits.**


	2. Chapter 2

The brothers stared in shock at the empty space where the young witch had stood. Dean slammed his fist on to on the car and cursed loudly.

"Why'd you let her leave?!" he asked his brother. "She's a damn witch, a demon whore! We should have killed her!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Dean, but she did save us in there!" Sam growled. "Besides, how many witches do you know that can just disappear like that?"

"Alright, so she's got some extra tricks up her sleeve from the usual demon hocus pocus. Who says she couldn't have done something to Jess from a distance? Or maybe she killed your girlfriend and then popped out to make her look innocent!"

Sam scowled. Dean had a point there, though he still had a hard time believing it. For the past three years, Harry had been his best friend. She had always been there for him and Jess, and yes, she was a bit secretive about her past, but she never showed him any reason to distrust her before.

"Let's just, let's find dad, alright," he mumbled. "Maybe he knows where we can find this thing."

"But what if its Harry?!" Dean exclaimed frustrated.

"It's the same damn thing that killed mom! How can it be Harry?" Sam hissed. "Alright, she's not human, but that doesn't mean she killed Jess!"

"She could have been possessed," Dean realized before cursing again. "God dammit! We didn't check if she was a demon!"

Sam's eyes widened when he realized the same thing. He pressed his lips together in a thin line in displeasure and looked away. The thought of his friend being possessed by Yellow-Eyes, or any other demon for that matter, was terrifying. Harry was an incredibly sweet girl; she didn't deserve this.

"Then, maybe, we should find her and save her," he muttered.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Dean sighed.

. . . . .

Harry apparated to the one person she knew would listen to her. The room she appeared in was empty though, making her frown. She looked down on her silver necklace and wondered for a moment if the thing was getting wonky. It was supposed to lead her to its twin's position after all.

"Harry?" a voice called from behind her.

The girl swiveled around and smiled in relief as she saw the man standing in the door. Before any more questions could be asked, she rushed over and hugged him tightly. The brown haired man tensed for a short second, but soon hugged her back.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked quietly.

"Jess is dead and Sam's a Hunter," Harry muttered, biting her lip sharply.

Much more wasn't needed to make him understand. The arms around her tightened and pulled her further against the brunette's chest. A soft kiss was placed on the crown of her head, exactly the way Sam often did too when she thought about it. She sniffed, saddened by the thought, and buried her face in his shirt to hide her tears once they started streaming out for real.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo," he whispered. "How about some chocolate? That always makes everything better, right?"

Harry gave a hiccup laugh and nodded weakly. They let go of each other, only so the brunette man could grab Harry's hand and drag her into the kitchen of the small apartment they were at. It didn't take long for him to find a big chocolate bar for the young woman, as the pantry was filled with them and he handed it over with a comforting smile.

"Thanks, dad," Harry mumbled, smiling back shakily before taking a bite of the delicious candy.

"No problem, kiddo. Anything for my girl."

. . . . .

The next time they saw Harry was at Jess' funeral. She stood next to Becky and Zach, paler than usual and dark bags under her bloodshot eyes. She held Teddy's hand securely in her own, keeping the seven year old boy protectively close. Sam's chest tightened at the sight. It had only been two days, but she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Can demons even do that?" he asked Dean in a whisper, nodding towards Harry.

"We'll find out soon enough," his brother muttered in reply.

After the end of the ceremony, Sam made his way over to Jessica's family to greet them, while Dean walked over to Harry. The short girl kept close to her friends, but was completely quiet as they tried to console her. She almost looked worse than Sam, Dean noted frowning.

"Harry!" he called out.

The girl looked up and blinked as she saw Dean looming over her. Dean wasn't exactly tall, but Harry herself was barely over 5 foot. Becky of course grabbed her arm almost protectively, but Harry shrugged her off. She smiled at her friends for a moment and let go of the young boy before walking up to Dean and grabbing his arm.

"You guys go ahead," she told her friends.

The boy frowned, green eyes the exact same shade as Harry's but with golden specs in them glared at Dean from underneath curly brown bangs. Dean noted that the kid looked a lot like Harry and guessed he was a little brother or a nephew or something as she was too young to be a mother. Becky and Zach nodded and took the boy with them while Harry steered the Hunter to a more secluded area of the graveyard. Dean was immediately tense when they stepped out of sight of the masses, his hand going to his gun almost instantly. It was loaded with iron bullets, so it should be able to kill her if she was a witch.

"What are we doing here?" he asked tensely.

Harry glanced at him for a short moment before looking away again. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked down, the picture of defeat as she stood in her frilly black dress.

"I just figured you wouldn't want to shoot me in front of an audience," she muttered.

Dean raised a brow.

"You want me to kill you?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't bloody well like to get shot, no, if that's what you're asking," the girl grumbled.

"But I thought that's why you're here. You don't believe I'm innocent, so you kill me. Or you'll try."

"Actually, Sam and I just want to talk," Dean told her, relaxing his hand on his gun, but not letting it go just yet.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. The way she stared at Dean in disbelief almost had Dean smiling in amusement, but he kept a straight face as best as he could. The girl was way too cute for her own good, but she was a suspect right now, and Dean was determined to treat her like that too.

"Christo."

"What?"

This time, Dean did grin at the look of pure surprise crossed Harry's face. Her nose scrunched up cutely in annoyance once she realized what he had tried and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's kind of insulting, really," she told him, forcing back a sneer worthy of Snape. "I'm definitely not a demon, far from it actually."

"Dean?" they heard Sam call out.

"Over here, Sammy!" Dean called back.

A few seconds later, Sam appeared in the small clearing they were standing, looking between the two of them curiously before he approached and stood next to his brother. Harry looked suddenly nervous as she glanced between the two Hunters. They might have said that they weren't going to kill her, but they still looked very threatening with their guns drawn.

"You wanted to talk?" she asked lamely.

"More like ask for an explanation," Sam replied.

"We need to know how you did that back home. What are you?"

"She's definitely not a demon," Dean told him.

"I said Christo and she didn't flinch."

"Still, just to be sure," Sam muttered and threw a small bottle at Harry.

"Drink that. It's holy water."

Harry raised a brow at them, but eventually shrugged and took a big swig of the water, making a face.

"Distilled water," she grunted before handing it back.

"Can we get this idiocy over with now? I'm not a bloody demon, nor do I deal with anything demonic. In fact, I would absolutely love it if all demons would just die."

"Don't we all," Dean said grinning.

Harry glared at him.

"I have a personal vendetta with one of them," she said coldly.

The two brothers stared in shock at the girl as she said that. Neither had expected something like that.

"What happened?" Sam asked quietly.

"It's personal," Harry muttered. "Suffice it to say, he ruined my life."

"Alright, your life as a…?" Dean hinted.

"A witch! I already told you guys," Harry groaned.

"I'm what Hunters would call a Natural witch. I'm born with a magical core, like my parents before me. I wave a bloody wand around and hang out with other witches and wizards. Or I did until I came here."

She took a deep breath after that. The Winchester brothers were still staring at her with wide eyes and she rolled her eyes. The way they were looking at her made her nervous, but she refused to show them.

"Witches and Wizards are just like any other person," she told them calmly.

"Some are good, others are bad. We have thieves, murderers, law enforcers and even a ministry. Several even. The big difference is we can use magic and you can't."

"Hold up, ministries? You mean you have whole societies?" Sam asked, being the first to get over his shock.

"Yes. Most countries have their own Wizarding societies, hidden from the muggles, non-magical people," Harry explained, hope growing in her chest. "Most of us are perfectly happy like that, even if the Wizarding World is still basically stuck in the Dark Ages."

"So what? There are schools and everything too?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I went to a boarding school in Scotland for wizards," the red haired girl nodded, ignoring the intended bite. "There are three wizarding schools in Europe: Hogwarts, where I went, one in France, and one in Bulgaria. And as far as I know, there are two in the US, one of which is called Salem, ironically."

Dean snorted, despite himself, but Sam was a lot more focused on the information they received. They hadn't known anything about those Wizarding society before, and here Harry was, living proof.

"How come we didn't hear about this before?" he wanted to know.

"Because you aren't _supposed to_ , Sam. Because there is a Statute of Secrecy," she replied. "Telling muggles is against the law. There are a few Hunters who know though, but they have been sworn to secrecy as well. They're the small minority that actually gets paid for their job."

"There are Hunters out there getting paid to gank monsters?" Dean asked incredulously. "That's so damn unfair! How do we get in?"

"Dean, focus," his brother hissed.

Dean glared at Sam, but the taller of the two ignored him and looked back over to Harry. The girl was watching them closely, but her posture was entirely relaxed. He took a deep breath.

"Do you know anything about the demon that killed Jess?" he asked hopeful.

Harry shook her head.

"All I know is that it's not the same one that I'm looking for. And he's powerful, one of the most powerful demons I've ever sensed."

"Hold up, you can sense demons?" Dean asked shocked.

"Call it a sixth sense," the girl replied shrugging. "It's a gift I've inherited from my father's side of the family."

She gave the brothers a little smile before thinking more about it and frowning.

"I can also see their real form, which really isn't something you want if you like your sleep."

. . . . .

The car ride was eerily silent as the two brothers mulled over everything Harry had told them. Harry had offered to come with them, but they had told her no, though they did promise to keep in contact and call when they needed help. To be honest, neither of them was really sure if they could trust her or not. She seemed honest, but they had no way to verify any of the information, so they found it safer to keep her out of their business in case she was planning something evil. And if she wasn't, then the least they could do was keep her safe, and where was it safer than away from the action?

"So, Blackwater Ridge?" Dean asked his brother.

"Blackwater Ridge," Sam nodded.

As if agreed, the two brothers pushed Harry and her story to the back of their minds and focused on the task at hand: find their dad. It was time they hunted the bastard down that killed their mom and Jess. After all, Harry wasn't the only one seeking revenge from a demon.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was preparing for her interview when Becky came rushing into the room, completely distraught.

"Have you seen my earrings?" she asked worried.

"You know, those pretty ones you borrowed last week, with the little diamonds."

Harry chuckled amused at the nervousness of her friend and stood up from the bed. She rummaged through one of her drawers for a moment before she found them and handed them back to their owner, who practically squealed in happiness.

"What do you need them so desperately for? A date?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, no," Becky denied, grinning widely in a way Harry had learned to be wary about.

"You and I are going to hit town tonight to celebrate you going to Ohio State University for Medicine. I already asked Kate to take care of Teddy for the night. You know how much she loves the kid."

Harry shook her head in exasperation.

"It's just an interview," she muttered.

"And you will all make them fall in love with you!" Becky exclaimed excited.

"You're going to do great, and then I can tell everyone about my awesome doctor friend."

"Let me guess, and if you get in trouble, you'll call your awesome pre-lawyer friend from his road trip?" Harry laughed.

"Obviously," Becky scoffed.

"Why do you think I befriended Sam in the first place?"

Harry grinned and cocked her head.

"I thought that was because you had a crush on him," she teased.

"Oh, please! That was two years ago and I'm way over that!" the other girl huffed.

The two laughed, amused at each other and Becky walked back out of the room.

"You better be looking amazing in two hours!" she called at Harry.

"We're not going home until you get laid, you hear me!"

Harry blushed and spluttered indignantly, but was saved from replying by her phone going off. Still burning red, she answered, not bothering to look at who was calling. There weren't many people who had her number.

"Hello, Sam," she greeted.

"Hey, can I have your opinion on something?" Sam asked immediately.

"Good to hear from you too Sam! I'm doing great, thanks for asking. How is the search going?"

"Sorry," Sam muttered with a sigh.

"We haven't found Dad yet, but we're on a hunt right now and I was wondering what you know about vengeful spirits."

Harry frowned and thought about it. She had known several ghosts in the past of course, lived with them even, but the only one who was even slightly vengeful was Moaning Myrtle, but she doubted that was what Sam meant.

"Vengeful? Not much, sadly, but I can look it up if I have to," she replied after a moment.

"What did you want to know? I might have some insight."

"It's not like we don't know how to deal with spirits," Sam sighed.

"Usually, it's just salt and burn the bones, but we have no remains in this case, so we're kind of in a jam."

Harry hummed in agreement and thought it over.

"So, it's to get rid of the spirit, right? I could help with that," she told her friend.

"Really? That's great! So… what do we do?" Sam asked relieved.

"Well, first, you tell me everything you know about this ghost."

. . . . .

Harry touched down about half a mile outside of the small town near Lake Manitoc. She drove the rest of the way on her motorcycle. As she reached the lake, the brothers were already waiting for her. Sam smiled brightly and waved, though Dean seemed a lot less excited than his younger brother. Still, his interest was piqued when he saw what she was driving.

"Little witch-girl got some wheels!" he exclaimed grinning.

"My godfather's," Harry replied. "He left it to me after he died."

"Sorry to hear," Dean said, smile dropping.

"It was years ago," Harry muttered, waving the apology off.

"And we have more important things to do now. What's up?"

"We found Peter's bike buried," Sam explained.

"Peter being the vengeful spirit we're hunting," Dean added.

"Apparently, Bill Compton and the sheriff Devins killed Peter by accident and let the body sink into the lake," Sam continued. "We were barely able to save Lucas from getting drowned, but now the spirit is still looking for him, his mom and the sheriff."

Harry nodded and looked over to the lake, noticing a kid with slightly long brown hair sitting on a dock and leaning down as if trying to reach the water. She frowned a bit and looked back at the brothers.

"Is Lucas about 5-6 years old and does he have brown hair?" she asked.

"Yeah, how'd you-"

The Winchesters turned towards the lake with wide, panicked eyes, just in time to see the boy get pulled into the dark water by the spirit. Dean took off first, immediately followed by Sam and Harry, who pulled out her wand and pointed it towards where they could see the boy still struggling. Not that far from them, the mother and grandfather of the boy came running over as well.

"Alarte Ascendare!" Harry shouted, ignoring the fact that she was surrounded by muggles and technically shouldn't be using magic.

As she expected, the boy rose high into the air, making everyone pause in shock and look at him. Harry rolled her eyes and kept running, passing by Sam and the two muggle civilians (like Hunters liked to call the non-hunters).

"Don't just stand there, catch him!" Harry hollered to Dean.

The older of the two Winchesters started moving again and rushed over to where Lucas was descending again, making sure to catch the kid before he could hit the ground next to the lake. In the meantime, Harry had reached the shore and was now wading into the water, grumbling about how cold it was.

"What are you doing?" Sam called out.

Harry paused and turned for a moment, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to talk to Peter," she replied.

When the water reached up to her shoulders, Harry stopped moving again, and stared out into the water as if waiting for something. Indeed, after a while, ripples appeared in front of her and before long, Peter's head appeared above the water. Harry smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Hello, Peter," she greeted.

"My name is Harry Evans. I'm here to send you on."

Peter stared at her for a moment, before looking over to the shoreline, where Sam, Dean, Lucas, Andrea and Jake were all standing, watching them. Peter glared at Jake for a few moments before looking back at Harry and shaking his head. Harry sighed.

"I know what he did, and I promise you he'll be punished for it," she told the spirit.

"But his family never did anything wrong, did they? They never even knew."

The spirit still glared at her stubbornly and even moved away from her just slightly. Harry huffed a bit in annoyance and took a step closer, scowling at the boy.

"What would your mum think if she knew what you've been up to?" she asked sternly a hand on her hip.

"Do you think she'd be happy with you killing all these innocent people? Or killing at all?"

That had the spirit look away guiltily. A soft sob could be heard and the water around him rippled as his body shook in sorrow. Harry gave him a sad smile and held her hand out again.

"Let me send you on," she whispered. "If you stay here, you'll never see her again."

At last, the boy nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. A bright, white light surrounded them, forcing all the onlookers to close their eyes. When the light disappeared, Peter was gone. Smiling tiredly, Harry waded back over to the shore, where Sam and Dean quickly rushed over to help her back on land.

"Thank you!" the boy's mother sobbed. "I don't know what you did, but you saved my son!"

"I did what I had to do, ma'am," Harry replied softly.

"Is he… is he really gone now?" the sheriff, Jake Devins, asked. "Has Peter passed on? Is my family safe?"

Harry glared at him, jade eyes narrowed, her former tired happiness gone as she stared into the eyes of the sheriff. She pulled away from the brothers and walked over to the man.

"Peter left because I promised him justice," she told him coldly. "Justice will only be given once you come clean about what you've done. So if you want your family safe, you'll march to the police station and turn yourself in."

The man swallowed and nodded, muttering he would do it first thing in the morning. Dean snorted as the sheriff hurried his daughter and grandson away from the lake and slung an arm over Harry's shoulder.

"That was some serious mojo out there," he commented. "Maybe we should take you with us to deal with any ghosts in the future."

"It's not that easy," Harry told him, peeling the arm back off her without even an attempt at subtlety.

"I can't force anyone to move on. I can only offer them the option, just like a Reaper."

"Can all wizards and witches do that?" Sam asked curiously.

"No," Harry replied, shaking her head. "I… never was like the others I guess. I'm more powerful than them, and since I became the Mistress of Death, I have the same powers as a Reaper, basically."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! 'Mistress of Death'? What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked shocked.

Harry heaved a sigh and started rummaging around in her purse. Sam and Dean's eyes bulged out as they noticed how Harry's arm disappeared in the small black purse all the way up to her shoulder. Once she found what she was looking for, she turned back to the brothers and handed Sam a small book. He frowned confused and looked down on the cover. It was an old storybook named 'Beetle the Bard'.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Fairytales from the Wizarding World. It's Teddy's favorite, so you better get it back to me later," Harry explained.

"The story of the Three Brothers should give you somewhat of an idea as to what the Mistress of Death means. It's easier than explaining myself."

Sam nodded in understanding and pocketed the book before smiling at Harry.

"Thanks for helping out," he said.

"Thank you from saving me from a 'girl's night out' with Becky," Harry replied chuckling.

"She was hell bent on finding me some bloke for a one night stand before I leave."

That had Sam frown.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"I have an interview at the Ohio State University College of Medicine in about a week," she told him proudly.

"That's a mouthful," Dean commented bored.

"That, it is," Harry chuckled.

They walked her back to her motor and said their goodbyes again. Sam grinned and kissed Harry on top of her head, like he always did, before ruffling her fiery red hair. Harry rolled her eyes with a fond smile and put on her helmet.

"Call me whenever you need help again," she told the boys before taking off.

She barely reached the road before she pushed a button and the motor started lifting of the ground. Before long, the brother's stared wide eyed at the flying bike and girl. Sam shook himself out of the daze first and he pushed his brother forward.

"Let's go back to town before Harry decides to spring some more magic on us," he muttered.

Dean shook his head for a moment and frowned, allowing his brother to lead him back to the Impala. As they reached the car, Dean unlocked it and moved to get in, but then changed his mind and turned towards his brother.

"You think she can make the Impala fly too?" he wondered.

"What? Dean, you're scared of flying," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but just imagine. A flying car man!"

"You're an idiot," Sam muttered amused, shaking his head.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."


	4. Chapter 4

"That box goes to Teddy's room!" Harry called out.

She was currently moving into her new house. She'd gotten the scholarship to Ohio State University, like she had wanted to, though her rather large donation to the institute certainly hadn't hurt either. She wasn't really bothered by the possibility that her entrance might have something to do with the fact she was one of the richest people in the US currently. She would make up for it when she was a doctor.

"We almost done?" the brunette man whined.

"I want to take a break and get a snack."

"If we take a break every time you want a snack, we won't even be half done by the turning of the century," Harry scoffed.

"I've never met someone who could eat that many candy bars in such little time."

"Sweetheart, chocolate is the cure of everything."

"If you say so," the redhead chuckled.

The man pouted, making Harry laugh happily at the sight and she gave him a hug. He joined in, chuckling amused and squeezed her back, hard enough to make her groan in discomfort as she could get any air and her breasts were squashed.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Breathing out gratefully as she was released, Harry rushed over to her bedside table and answered, while glaring towards the still laughing male as he levitated another box inside.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Harry?"

The distraught tone her name was said in had Harry pause for a second. She looked at the caller ID to ascertain the choked voice was indeed her friend's.

"Yeah, Becky, what's wrong?" she asked worried.

"It's Zach… they arrested him for murder."

Harry scowled. From the corner of her eyes, she saw her father sit down on her bed, honey golden eyes wide and curious as he stared at her.

"Arrested? He can't have done it though, right? No way Zach would kill anyone!" Harry told her friend.

"Of course he didn't do it! He was here with me when it happened," Becky defended her brother right away. "But, they also say they've got witnesses that have seen him there. They even got him on tape. It's like he was at two places at the same time."

"Well, maybe it was someone who looked like him," Harry offered.

"That's what I think too, but the police refuses to believe it," Becky sighed sadly.

Harry frowned.

"I'm coming over, "she said resolutely before ending the call.

"What's going on?" the brunette man asked curiously.

"A friend of mine got framed for murder," Harry replied.

"I'm going over there to help out. I'll be back in a few days so I need you to take care of Teddy for a while."

"Alright, careful out there, princess."

"War heroine over here, dad," Harry muttered, rolling her eyes.

. . . . .

Harry stood up from the couch when the doorbell rang. Rebecca stood as well, wanting to go answer, but Harry stopped her former roommate with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You sit," she ordered softly. "I'll go see who it is, and if it's the cops again, they can talk to me."

"You really don't have to," Becky mumbled.

"Nonsense! It's what I'm here for."

Becky gave a grateful little smile, which Harry answered with her own bright grin as she walked up to the front door. She blinked in surprise at the duo standing in front of her before she started grinning again.

"Hey!" she chirped brightly.

"Harry?" Sam asked shocked.

"Are you here about… you know… too?"

"Of course," the redhead scoffed.

"A right shame that is. Zach is innocent, I just know it."

"Sam?"

They looked as Becky approached as well, smiling when she saw her good friend.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky," Sam greeted her, brushing past Harry to hug the blonde.

Harry grinned and turned towards Dean, who stood still somewhat awkwardly at the door.

"So, you here for moral support or catching the culprit?" she asked.

"Dunno," Dean shrugged lazily.

"It wasn't my idea to come here."

"Well, I'm heading out to the coroner's office in a few. Better work it out before I'm back."

Dean chuckled and agreed. With a smile, Harry let him in and led him towards the kitchen, where Becky and Sam were talking about what had happened. Becky was just explaining how Zach would have been at two places at once if he really had killed his girlfriend when the two of them joined.

"Do you think we can take a look at the crime scene?" Sam asked.

"Why? What could you do?" Becky asked confused.

"Me? Not much, but Dean's a cop."

Dean tensed as Becky diverted her attention onto him with a hopeful expression. Next to him, Harry had to struggle to keep a straight face. Sending her a warning glare, Dean straightened up.

"A detective, actually," he said with a small grin.

"Really? Where?" Becky asked interestedly.

"Bisby, Arizona. But I'm off duty now."

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but… I don't know…" Becky mumbled.

"Just accept the help," Harry told her with a roll of her eyes.

"We won't leave you alone until this is cleared up anyway. Besides, you have a big chance here, with your very own team made up of a medical examiner, a lawyer, and a police detective. We're unstoppable."

Becky gave a soft chuckle and nodded.

"Alright, I'll get the keys."

"Meanwhile, I'll go charm my way into a room full of dead people," Harry said before walking out.

. . . . .

Harry returned minutes after the others had gotten back. As she walked into the house, she found Sam and the others looking at the security tape from across the house Zach and his girlfriend lived. She frowned a bit and walked in, making her friend look up and smile slightly.

"Found anything?" he asked.

"Beaten to death," she replied.

"It was brutal, barely anything left to make her recognizable."

"You okay?" Dean asked slightly worried.

"I'm used to worse, sadly."

All three glanced at her for a moment as harry gave a bitter smile and a helpless shrug. Becky swallowed nervously and diverted her gaze, clearly deciding that whatever it was that Harry was talking about, it wasn't her business and she better just forget Harry ever spoke a word. Dean wanted to say something about that, but something on the tape caught their attention.

"Here it comes," Becky told them tensely.

Their full attention was back on the tape as Zach walked up to the house. Harry scowled and looked at the time in the bottom, seeing as it said 22:04, while Becky claimed her brother had stayed with her until past midnight. He turned to the camera for a short second and Harry's eyes widened in surprised. A glance towards Sam proved she hadn't been the only one who noticed.

"Hey Beck, can we get those beers now?" he asked their mutual friend.

"And maybe some sandwiches?" Harry piped up. "I'm absolutely famished!"

Becky nodded, a little confused and left the room. Dean sighed and stood from where he had been sitting on the couch, throwing an arm over Harry's shoulder as he leaned over her to get a better view.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sam rewound for a short moment and showed Zach facing the camera again before pressing pause. It showed their friend with bright, glowing amber eyes.

"Kind of reminds me of the eyes of a werewolf right before they turn," Harry muttered. "But Metamorphmagi have the same thing when they are caught on camera."

"Metamorph-what now?" Dean asked confused.

"Shapeshifters. As far as I know, it doesn't show as much with wizards and witches as with muggle shifters. I don't really know how magic affects the whole affliction, but from what I heard, those kind of abilities tend to get volatile without a magical core to balance it out."

"You think we're dealing with a shapeshifter?" Sam asked.

"Are you sure?"

"My godson is one, just like his mother was. I should hope I recognize them," Harry scoffed.

"You killed them?" Dean asked.

Harry faced him fully and glared at him. The look she gave him was something he'd never seen the likes of and he took a step back, suddenly nervous. Harry narrowed her eyes at him and he swallowed.

"Of course I didn't bloody kill them!" she hissed.

"They were good people. Tonks was a true heroine, who gave her life protecting others and Teddy is just a little kid. Seriously, what's with bloody Hunters and killing everything that isn't like them?! I get you were wary of me when Jess, my friend, died, but if I hear you even speak to Teddy in the wrong tone, you'll find yourself a splatter on the wall and don't think I can't deliver, Winchester!"

Harry ended her rant in a hiccupped sob and she turned away, wrapping her arms around herself in comfort. Dean swallowed nervously and took a step back. He hadn't really meant anything by saying that. It was just a question. In his line of work, all shapeshifters were bad, how could he know there were some nice ones out there too?

Dean frowned and thought back to the boy he'd seen at Jess' funeral. He realized that was most likely Harry's shapeshifter godson, which explained why the kid looked like her son. The boy must have altered his appearance to look like her. Sam glared at his older brother and hugged his friend.

"It's alright, Harry," he murmured.

"Dean didn't mean anything by it. We're really sorry about what happened, you know that, right?"

"Let's just catch this bastard so I can get back to him," Harry muttered bitterly.

. . . . .

The next morning, they found out another man had tied up his wife and tried to beat her to death, just like what had happened with Zach and his girlfriend. Determined to catch the being doing it before more people got hurt, Sam, Dean and Harry left to the scene of the crime. They had concluded the killer must have snuck out the backdoor to prevent being seen again in both cases, so that was where they started looking for clues.

"The trail just ends, just like at Zach's house," Sam muttered.

"Are you sure Shapeshifters can't fly?"

"Unless we're dealing with a witch or wizard, I'm pretty sure they don't," the girl replied.

"Then maybe we are dealing with one," Dean said with a shrug.

"I'm bettin' you're not the only one of your kind running around with normal folks."

"No, but if magic was used, especially something like apparating, I would have sensed it."

"So now you can sense magic too?" Dean asked frowning.

"Every witch or wizard with a bit of training can," Harry snapped back, rolling her eyes. "It's easier for those of us with a particularly large magical core, but it's also Auror basic training. Loads of wizards can do it."

"So, if they didn't fly or apparate, how did they get away?" Sam asked frustrated.

"Well, there's another way to go," Dean noted casually. "Down."

Sam and Harry looked at their feet, finding the roster of the sewers near them. Harry groaned at the indication, glaring at the metal roster as if it was its fault. Dean chuckled and bent down to open it, grinning up at Harry once he did so.

"Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman," Harry drawled sarcastically.

. . . . .

"I really don't like this," Harry muttered as she held out her wand in front of her, lighting the tunnel as she walked.

Why not?" Dean asked jokingly as he passed her by in the narrow path, forcing them to be pressed chest to chest for a moment. "It's pretty cozy down here, if you ask me."

Harry rolled her eyes and glared at Sam, who was chuckling at them. With an annoyed huff, she followed Dean. After a while, Sam took the lead, ducking his head not to hit it against some pipes as he peered around a corner. Dean raised a brow and pointed his flashlight right above his brother's shoulder.

"I think we're close to its lair," he said.

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked without looking around.

"Because there's another one of those puke inducing piles next to your face."

Sam jumped away immediately when he noticed and made a disgusted face.

"I am so happy magical Metamorphmagi don't shed their skin like that," Harry muttered disgusted. "Imagine all the cleaning I would have to do with Teddy still in his developing stage."

Dean chuckled at the comment and looked ahead, noticing more of the vile skin and fat substances along with worn clothes. All three were now officially disgusted by the creature they were hunting.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while," Dean muttered.

"Who can live like that?" Harry asked incredulously. "I honestly have never seen anything more disgusting in my life."

"Welcome to our life, sweetheart," Dean told her smirking.

"I'd really rather go back to my own clean home, thank you very much."

Sam looked around a bit more before turning back towards the squabbling duo, his eyes widening as he noticed the shapeshifter sneaking up on them.

"Dean, Harry!" he called out, just a fraction too late.

The shifter slammed Dean into the wall harshly before taking off. Sam tried to take a shot at the thing while Harry quickly rushed to Dean's aid to see if he was hurt, but the older male pushed her off.

"I'm fine, just get the son of a bitch!" Dean called.

Sam and Harry nodded and the three of them gave chase immediately. The brothers were fast, trained from a young age into hunting had aided this, but so was Harry. Thanks to years of Harry Hunting and living on the run, she had developed a good athletic build. She wasn't particularly strong, but she was fast and could keep up with the two men easily enough.

They lost the shifter when it resurfaced in the park. The two hunters and the young witch climbed out of the sewers and looked around, frustrated to find any trace of the being gone.

"Let's split up," Sam told them.

"Alright. Harry, stay with Sam, I'll take this side."

"No bloody way," Harry hissed.

"I can take care of myself. If we split in three, we can cover more ground. Or do you still not trust me?"

"Fine! Go on your own, see if I care!" Dean growled before taking off.

Harry frowned and did the same, going the opposite direction from the brothers. She had her wand out, ready to use it if anything happened, but so far, no shapeshifter to be seen. Growling in annoyance, she rounded another corner. Her eyes flitted around, taking in every face she came across in search for the monster. After about half an hour, she gave up.

When Harry reached the Impala again, she found it gone. At first, she thought the brothers might have just forgotten about her and left without her, but she knew Sam better than that. Her friend would never willingly abandon her. With a swipe of her wand, she uttered a point me spell to locate Sam and Dean.

Clearly Harry's luck had run out quite some time ago, as she found herself once again in the sewers. Cursing the shapeshifter in her mind, she swore she'd hex it and both Winchesters for making her go through all this before this was over. The spell led her to a damp room, where she found the brothers tied up to the structure beams. With a chuckle she walked in.

"Maybe I should have stayed with Sam. Might have kept at least one of you idiots from getting captured."

Dean looked up and glared at her.

"Haha, very funny," he sneered. "Now get us the hell out of here dammit!"

Harry rolled her eyes and used a severing charm to cut the ropes binding Sam and Dean. The tallest of the two jumped up immediately and rushed for the exit.

"C'mon, guys! That thing's going after Becky!" he called hurriedly.

. . . . .

The tree of them were staring at the TV's on the display window of a store, watching as Dean became a suspect to the latest attempted murder on Rebecca Warren. The picture they showed was pretty accurate, if Harry was the judge of that. Next to her, Dean cursed softly.

"Damn! It's not even a good picture," he growled irritated.

"It's good enough," Sam muttered.

"At least Becky is still alive, so that's good, right?" Harry asked.

"Sure, but it ain't your picture they're flashing, right princess?" Dean said.

"Now let's find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap outta that guy!"

"That's the spirit!" Harry grinned.

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets," Sam pointed out.

"Well, the guy is walking around with my face, alright! It's a little personal, I wanna find him," Dean told his brother.

"The car?" Harry suggested.

"I bet he drove to Becky's," Dean said before groaning. "Ugh! The thought of him driving my car. It's killing me."

"Let it go," Sam told him, somewhat amused.

They started making their way over to Rebecca's place, making sure to keep to the back alleys to prevent Dean from being spotted. If things hadn't been so serious, Harry was sure she would have had a great time teasing Dean about his bad luck in all this, but as things were, she wisely kept her mouth shut.

About a block from Becky's home, they found the Impala parked at the side of the road. Dean started grinning immediately and gave a little shout in victory.

"There she is!" he exclaimed relieved.

"Finally something went right tonight."

He barely said that, or the sound of a police siren cut through the night. A police car appeared in front of them. The three all turned tail immediately, only to find more police cars blocking their way. Harry scowled and quickly grabbed both brothers by their wrists.

"Close your eyes and hold onto me," she ordered them as she pressed them against a wall and out of sight of the police.

The Winchester brothers did as they were told. Immediately, a nauseating feeling of being squeezed through a small tube attacked them, followed by a heavy case of vertigo. As Harry released her grip, both dropped onto the ground. Sam opened his eyes first, noticing the sudden change in their surroundings. Next to him, Dean groaned and grabbed his stomach.

"What the hell was that?!" the oldest brother shouted.

"That was me side-apparating you both out of there," Harry told him.

"Now sit tight. I'll go back and get your guns. Then, we can figure out what to do."

With that, she disappeared again with a 'pop'. Only a few minutes later, she returned with a small duffel bag filled with guns and silver bullets. Dean grinned at her and took the bag over.

"I like having a witch around," he proclaimed as he looked through the contents.

"So, what do we do now?" Harry asked, looking at the taller, but younger Winchester.

"We split up again," Sam said resolutely.

"Yeah, cause that worked out great last time," Harry scoffed.

"Well, I want to go check up on Becky, but Dean wants to go after the shifter. So you go with him back into the sewers, alright?"

Harry rolled her eyes and nodded reluctantly. With a nod, Sam left them as he made his way back to his friend's place. Once he was away, Dean and Harry made their way back into the sewer system. As they walked back into the underground tunnels, Harry made a disgusted face and held a hand against her nose as the disgusting smell filled her nostrils.

"Great, exactly where I wanted to be," Harry muttered sarcastically.

"Not everything can be glitter and glamour, princess," Dean drawled.

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Then, no, I can't."

"Prat."

As they reached deeper into the sewers, they fell quiet again. Keeping an eye out for anything that moved, they walked on, following the trail of disgusting blobs of human fat and skin until they reached the room Sam and Dean had been tied up in. Harry looked around curiously, as they hadn't had the chance to earlier, noticing the souvenirs this creature hoarded from his outings into the city. A rustling sound in the back had the two of them look over, noticing a person sized rag propped up against the wall. Dean carefully approached and pulled it down.

"Rebecca?" he asked shocked.

"Bloody hell, Sam!" Harry exclaimed wide eyed.

. . . . .

Sam was sure he was about to die. The shapeshifter, who looked like his brother again, just kicked his ass and was now strangling him mercilessly. He tried to buck the thing off, but to no avail. His lungs were burning and black spots danced in front of his eyes. His struggles weakened as he felt his consciousness slowly slip away from him.

"Everte Statum!"

A red light illuminated the room and the shifter was violently thrown off. Sam gratefully took in the fresh air as he looked over to Harry and Dean, both their weapons out and aiming at the shapeshifter. There was a minute pause before Dean fired three shots, all right into his double's heart.

Sam tried to sit up, still dizzy from the lack of air reaching his brain earlier when Becky rushed into the room. She glanced towards the dead body, still identical to Dean before her eyes slid over to Sam.

"Sam!" she called out worriedly.

As she rushed to Sam's side, Dean was still staring at the thing that had his face. Harry scowled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, making the oldest Winchester look at her instead.

"Are you alright?" the red-haired girl asked.

"… Fine," Dean muttered, shrugging off her hand.

He walked up to the dead shifter and grabbed his necklace it had stolen.

. . . . .

"I'd best be off soon," Harry told the two brothers.

They were standing next to the Impala, a few miles out of town and beers in their hands. Harry put her drink down and got ready to apparate when Sam grabbed her arm.

"Wait! I need to give that book back," he said quickly.

Harry nodded and waited patiently while her friend rummaged through his bag and pulled out the story book with a victorious grin. His smile softened as he turned towards Harry and he handed her the book.

"I took good care of it, since it's Teddy's favorite," Sam told her.

"Like you'd ever mistreat a book," Dean snorted.

"You're worse than a school Librarian, dude!"

Sam shot him a glare, but Dean just shrugged in that 'it's true!' way and smirked. Harry rolled her eyes and took the book from Sam.

"It's alright. Teddy's more interested in Quidditch through the Ages lately anyway," she told them.

"I doubt he'd have realized it if you didn't give it back at all. It's a very popular book, lots of stores sell it."

"Really? In that case, could I keep it for a while longer?" Sam asked hopeful.

"I mean, it's really interesting, and I'd love to learn more about the Wizarding World."

"Go right ahead," the young witch chuckled, giving the book back.

Sam grinned widely and his eyes lit up with curiosity.

"So about that story of the Three Brothers and the deathly Hallows…" he started.

"I think it's about time I get back," Harry interrupted him quickly, smiling brightly.

"My babysitter might get it into his head to corrupt Teddy even further. Cheers!"

Before either of the Winchesters could stop her, she turned on her heels and popped away.

. . . . .

"I'm back!" Harry called as she walked into her apartment.

The place was empty at first look, but she knew better. Smiling, she dropped down onto her queen sized bed and closed her eyes. The feeling of the soft mattress was incredible to the exhausted witch. When she received no answer, Harry gave a chuckle and closed her eyes, spreading her arms so she laid spread-eagle on the bed.

"You know I can still sense you're here, right?" she called. "Just come out! I'm tired and I don't feel like searching."

This was rewarded with a melodic laugh as her father materialized into the room. Honey golden eyes twinkled as the brunette man grinned down at her, the seven year old boy in his arms basically being a younger version of the man. Teddy giggled at the exasperated look his godmother gave them.

"So, how was your trip?" the brunette man asked as he sat down next to her.

Harry sat back up and smiled at the two most important men in her life.

"Killer was a muggle metamorphmagus," she told him. "Nothing like the magical version by the way."

"Yeah, I know," the man laughed. "Ugly bastards, those. So, you get him?"

Harry grinned and shook her head.

"Dean Winchester did," she explained.

The smile was immediately wiped from the brunette's face and he stared at the girl frowning.

"Those Hunters were there?" he asked darkly.

"I told you we talked it out!" Harry scoffed. "We worked together, it was actually kind of fun… maybe I'll go hunting again too, once I've finished college."

"Don't even joke like that!" the man shouted. "You do know they'll kill your old man the second they lay eyes on me, right? I bet they'd kill you and little Ted here too if they knew the truth."

Harry frowned.

"They had the chance to kill me when I told them I was a witch," she reminded him.

"Why would it be any different if I told them the rest of it?"

"Then why haven't you yet?" the brunette pressed.

Harry paused and looked away. He had a point there.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry looked at her phone and frowned. Four missed calls from Sam in the last two hours alone. It probably was something important then, if he couldn't wait until after her classes. With a sigh, she pressed redial and held the phone against her ear, waiting for her friend to pick up. He did so after the second ring.

"Harry?" Sam's tired voice asked through the line.

"Yeah, I was in class before, what's going on, is everything alright?"

"No. everything is definitely not alright," Sam sighed tiredly.

"Harry, it's… it's Dean…"

Harry blinked and stopped walking.

"Where are you, I'm coming over."

. . . . .

Harry apparated into the motel room without a second thought. Sam was sitting on one of the beds, phone against his ear. Once he saw Harry standing there, he jumped and dropped the phone, cursing.

"Getting sloppy there, Sammy," Harry told him dryly.

"Yeah? How many people do you know can just poof into a locked room like that?" Sam shot back.

Harry gave him a pointed look and Sam chuckled weakly.

"Right. Never mind," he muttered.

"So who were you calling just now?" Harry asked, steering the conversation away herself and magic.

"My dad," Sam replied.

"The fifteenth times in the past three days. He's not picking up."

Harry cursed softly.

"I swear to God, Winchester. If I ever meet your dad, I will hex him far into the next decade!"

A knock on the door had them both fall silent. Frowning, Sam walked up to the door and opened it. An extremely pale Dean leaned against the doorframe, grinning at his brother as he was let into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam demanded to know.

"I checked myself out," Dean told him casually.

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm not going to stay in a hospital when the nurses aren't even hot… Hey, Harry, how's my favorite little witch?" Dean greeted once he noticed the girl standing in the middle of the room.

"Obviously, I'm doing better than you," Harry drawled.

"Electrocuting yourself, really? I'm tempted to just let you die."

"So you can help?" Sam asked hopeful.

Harry frowned in thought and grabbed Dean's medical rapport, scanning through it quickly. It all seemed pretty hopeless to her. She looked back at the two brothers who were now both watching her expectantly. Harry grimaced and shook her head.

"Witchcraft is not exactly flawless. We can't work miracles," she said.

"How about your whole 'Mistress of Death' spiel?" Dean asked.

"I mean, a Reaper should be able to do it, right? And you said you had their abilities…"

"It's more complicated than that. A Reaper can only give life if he takes it from someone else. It takes the damage from one body and puts it into another," Harry explained.

"I can't do anything unless you want me to doom someone else, and I refuse to do that."

"Good, 'cuz I don't want that either," Dean told her.

"Well, I found something at least," Sam said.

"I've been calling everyone on dad's contact list, and only one called me back, Joshua, he told me about this healer in Nebraska."

"You're not going to let me die in peace, are yah?" Dean asked resigned.

"I'm not letting you die, period," Sam answered immediately.

"We're going."

"You guys go, I'll stay here," Harry spoke up reluctantly.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to go in with us?" Sam asked confused.

"Places of worship don't usually don't agree with me," Harry replied, smiling bitterly.

"I'll just stay here and guard the home front, alright? Just get Dean better."

Though slightly suspicious, Sam nodded and ushered his brother out of the motel and towards the car. With a sigh, Harry dropped down onto the bed and closed her eyes. She really, really wished she could be there to support Dean, but she couldn't risk to come near a place like that. Who knew what kind of beings hung around there.

. . . . .

"According to all your tests, there is nothing wrong with your heart," the doctor told Dean.

"There's no indication that there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart troubles, still, it does happen. Strange."

"What do you mean strange?" Dean asked.

"Well, just yesterday, a guy like you, 27, athletic. Had a heart attack."

Harry's eyes widened and she glanced over at Dean, who looked stricken. He glanced over to her with a desperate expression, but Harry had no way to quell his fears. They thanked the doctor and she left the room. The second she was gone, Dean turned towards Sam.

"Maybe it was coincidence," Sam tried.

"People's hearts give out all the time, man."

"No, they don't," Dean shot back bitterly.

"Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth?" his brother pleaded.

"Can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?"

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why," the older of the two said.

"What feeling?"

"When I was healed, it felt wrong. It was cold and wrong and for just a second, I saw this old man."

Harry slapped her hands over her mouth and gasped. Both brothers turned their attention to her, frowning worried at the look of horror she gave them.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Did you see this man too?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"Was there anyone else who saw him?"

"I didn't, no," the tall brunette denied confused.

"Look, maybe it was some kind of spirit, or maybe Dean's seeing things-"

"Hey!"

"No, I don't think so," Harry spoke, shaking her head.

"Think about it. Dean is miraculously healed and sees, as the only person in the room, a man. At the same time, another man falls dead with the same symptoms as Dean."

The two brothers tensed.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Dean asked quietly.

"Cause if you do, this is really bad."

Harry's shoulders sagged and she looked at the oldest of the two brothers with a sad, apologetic expression in her bright green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," she whispered.

"But I think you were healed by a Reaper."

"Goddammit, Sammy!"

. . . . .

"I'm sorry," Sam muttered when Dean walked back into the room.

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Harry, who had been lying on the bed, sat up and looked between the two brothers. She had gone with Sam to talk with the doctors and friends of the dead man while Dean had gone back to the reverend that had healed him to talk, so she already knew what this was about. Still, she was curious how Dean would take it. Not good probably. Not that she'd blame him.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17."

"The exact time I was healed," Dean muttered.

"Yeah. You guys were right, looks like this is the work of a Reaper."

"A Reaper usually doesn't go around healing people by itself," Harry pointed out.

"Alright, so how is Roy controlling the damn thing then?" Dean asked.

Sam frowned in though before he sat up straight, eyes widening when he got an idea.

"That cross!" he muttered, grabbing a pack of tarot cards.

"I knew I'd seen it before."

Harry stood up from the bed and walked over to where Sam handed one of the cards to Dean. She leaned over the older brother's shoulder and stared at the card showing a skeleton dressed like a king holding a staff with a cross on. It had two horizontal lines instead of one, the upper one being inside a circle. Harry blinked and nodded.

"That could do it," she agreed.

"Seems like your friendly neighborhood healer is using dark magic to trap the poor Reaper."

"If he is, then it's like putting a dog leash on a great white," Sam said.

"Alright, then we stop Roy," Dean said.

"How?" his brother asked.

"You know how."

"Kill him? No."

"Sam. The guy is playing God. He's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book."

"We're not going to kill a human being, Dean," Sam said resolutely.

"We do that and we're no better than he is."

"Okay, so we can't kill Roy and we can't kill Death. Any bright ideas, college boy?"

"You cut the leash," Harry replied in Sam's stead.

"Find out what spell he's using and break it."

"Alright, fine," Dean amended with an annoyed sigh.

"You coming with us this time, or does prayer really scare you that much?"

"I'm coming," Harry muttered reluctantly.

"Merlin knows what trouble you two would get in without me there to save your arses."

"Keep dreaming, princess," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Prat!" Harry grumbled annoyed as she followed Dean out.

Sam sighed at the two as he followed them out of the room and back towards the Impala. All their constant arguing was getting on his nerves.

. . . . .

The trio was sitting once again in the motel room, feeling a little more lost after what happened at the congregation. Yes, they saved a life, but also doomed one by not letting the girl, Layla be healed. Dean especially was feeling down by this.

"So Roy really believes," Sam muttered.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing," Dean replied with a sigh.

"Well, I found this hidden in their library, written by a priest who went dark side," Sam spoke, handing a small book over to Harry.

"There's a binding spell in there for trapping a Reaper."

"Must be one hell of a spell," Dean muttered as he looked over Harry's shoulder while the girl looked through the book.

"Yeah, you gotta build a black altar, with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood," Sam heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"To cross the line like that… the preacher's wife. Dark magic, murder. Evil."

"Even I've only seen of this caliber dark magic once before," Harry muttered.

"She must have been really desperate. Didn't you say that preacher used to have cancer?"

"Yeah, but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?" Dean asked confused.

"To force the Reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral," Sam replied.

"We need to break that binding spell, before that woman decides to pull a full Yagami Light," Harry muttered.

"A what?" Dean asked confused.

Harry chuckled and shook her head. Frowning, Dean looked back down on the book, noticing the cross on the page of the binding spell.

"You know, Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this," he mentioned.

"And when she dropped it, the Reaper backed off."

"So, you think we gotta destroy the cross or destroy the altar?" Sam asked.

"Maybe both?" Dean suggested unsure.

"Whatever we do, we better do it fast," Harry told them.

"Roy is going to heal that Layla girl tonight."

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and looked down.

"Right," he muttered.

. . . . .

Dean groaned as the Reaper grabbed his head. He could feel his life flowing away from him and it hurt so much. The Reaper stared at him coldly, not bothered at all with his struggles. Another wave of pain crashed over him and Dean cried out as he dropped to his knees.

"Dean!" he heard Harry's voice call out.

Suddenly, the pain was gone and the Reaper took a step back. He glanced over, seeing how the creature was staring intensely at the approaching girl. She looked like a mix between worried and absolutely livid. For a moment, Dean actually thought she was going to hit the Reaper, but in the end, she only held out her hand in a halt gesture. The way she stood between him and the Reaper made Dean feel weird inside and he worried what might happen to her now that she had gotten between Death and his prey.

The Reaper reached out to her and Dean feared he might decide to take her life instead of his. The being's hand rested on the girl's head, but instead of taking her life, he petted her affectionately. Harry gave a weak smile and shook her head.

"You're not getting him," she told it.

"Dean Winchester is under my protection and he will stay so until his time comes."

The being seemed to disagree and he made a strange clicking sound as he glared at Harry. For several tense moments, Reaper and Mistress of Death stared at each other, but then, the Reaper tensed and disappeared.

"What happened? Where did it go?" Dean asked confused.

"Your brother just set him free," Harry replied with a shaky smile.

"Now he's going to settle a score."

Dean nodded grimly. Harry smiled at him and offered her hand, which Dean accepted reluctantly and she helped him back up. With Harry supporting him, they made their way back to the car, where they met Sam.

"You okay?" Sam asked his brother.

"Hell of a week," the older one replied grunting.

"That's an understatement," Harry chuckled.

"Now, if you two don't need me anymore, I better get back before Teddy gets bored and scares his babysitter."

With that, Harry popped away, leaving the two brothers alone. Sam sighed and shook his head, a fond smile playing on his lips.

"We should get going too," he told Dean.

"Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry gave an agonized groan in boredom and closed her books almost violently. She was climbing the walls lately and honestly she wondered how much more she could take before she'd go entirely stir crazy. She was at Ohio college for several months already and she hadn't bothered in making any friends at all. She was never all that interested in socializing anyway and since she was now renting her own house outside of campus instead of sharing a dorm with a roommate, she wasn't forced to either.

The choice had been an easy one. This was much better than a college dorm to raise a young boy, but since Teddy was on a class trip for the entire week – and what school went on class trips with second grade for that long anyway? – she was utterly alone.

At times like this, she missed Stanford. Hanging out with her friends at the local bar. Becky, Zach, Jess and Sam… Harry grinned. Sam was probably doing something much more interesting right now, hunting monsters or demons, or doing something exciting.

Her mind made up, Harry grabbed her phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello, Harry?"

"Sammy! Where are you right now?" Harry chirped cheerfully.

. . . . .

Harry apparated in a dark alley near where the Impala was parked. She grinned when she saw both boys sitting in the car and started approaching when she saw an older man beating her to it. The boy's jumped as the man knocked on the window and stepped into the backseat. Harry frowned and put on her invisibility cloak before sneaking closer.

They were talking about something, but she couldn't make out what, even as she stood close enough to touch the car. She was contemplating using some listening-in charm she'd learned from the twins years ago when the man swung the door open and almost hit Harry by doing so. Fortunately, Harry had some good reflexes thanks to the war.

"Wait!" Sam called through the window as the man slammed the door closed. "You want us to come with you?"

"If Elkins is telling the truth, we need to find this gun," the man said, leaning into the car.

Harry frowned. A gun… They were hunters, so why did one gun matter? What was so special about this gun…? Her eyes widened when she thought more about the subject and one particular weapon came to mind. She pulled of her cloak and stepped closer, staring at the three men with wide eyes. Dean noticed her first, soon followed by the strange man, who turned to face her quickly, gun already in hand. She ignored it. The weapon couldn't hurt her anyway.

"Who the hell are you?!" the man demanded.

"I thought the Colt was a myth," she whispered.

"Harry?" Dean asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked Sam where you were and decided to pop in," the girl replied shrugging.

"Hold up, what's so special about this gun?" Sam cut in.

"It's important," the man told him, still eyeing Harry warily.

"We don't even know what these things are yet!"

"They're what Elkins killed best. Vampires."

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing," Dean muttered confused.

"Sure. Werewolves, shapeshifters, ghosts, but vampires is where you draw the line?" Harry asked. "They're just smarter than most of the others and stay away from muggles."

"Who are you lady?" the man demanded again.

Sam sighed and looked between the two.

"Dad, this is Harriet Evans, a friend from Stanford, she's… she's a witch-"

He barely finished speaking or a loud bang was heard as John Winchester shot the young witch. Sam and Dean shouted in shock, ready to jump out of the car, but instead tensed when they saw the girl still standing. She crossed her small arms over her chest and glared at the man in front of her, a single trickle of blood running down between her brows before the wound healed again.

"Pleasure," she drawled sarcastically. "I will give you the benefit of doubt this time because I like your sons, so I'll ignore that you just tried to kill me," she offered a deadly, saccharine smile, "don't do it again."

"How'd you-…" Dean asked shocked.

"Mistress of Death, Dean," Harry replied, rolling her eyes as she rounded the car and crawling into the backseat. "Now, are we going to hunt vampires or not? I didn't exactly come to get shot, you know."

. . . . .

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him," Sam muttered.

"Don't tell me it's already starting," Dean groaned.

"What's starting?" Sam asked defiantly.

Harry just watched them from inside the car, a petulant pout on her youthful face, making her look even more childish than usual. John had made it pretty clear he didn't want her involved in the hunt or he'd find a more successful way to kill her. Harry hadn't been worried at all. Better men than John Winchester had tried and failed, but the brothers had been clear that, at least for now, they should listen to their father and since Harry was indeed intruding, she complied to their wishes. It had been clear to everyone that her compliance was to them and not John. Which was why she was now carrying a large bag filled with sweets in her lap. A consolation prize bought by Sam.

John Winchester returned and talked with his sons in hushed tones, occasionally sending a distrustful glare Harry's way. The witch just rolled her eyes and defiantly stared back while chewing on a candy bar. Sam and his dad had a short argument, but that ended when the older hunter handed something over to Dean. It was too small for Harry to see what it was.

The two brothers entered the car again and drove back onto the road, following their father as he drove off at breakneck speed. Harry just glared in front of her the entire time, well aware both brothers were sending her worried glances. If they were worried about her, themselves or their father, she wasn't sure.

"I still think we should let Harry help," Sam spoke up suddenly. "We know we can trust her and she's a great help. She's powerful."

Harry smiled brightly at that. At least her friend was still on her side.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Dean muttered, glaring through the rearview mirror. "Did you know you could survive when you told me to kill you at Jess' funeral?"

Sam blinked in shock.

"You did what?!" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I did!" Harry huffed, rolling her eyes. "You didn't think I'd actually let you kill me, right? I have a kid to take care of."

"Then why the fuck did you suggest it in the first place?"

"Figured it'd make you feel better if you could shoot something."

"Thanks… I guess," Dean muttered, conceding the point, and Harry grinned widely. "But you're not joining in the hunt. We're going to follow dad on this one."

"But-"

"No buts, Sammy."

Harry frowned deeply and grabbed her bag of candies a bit tighter. She looked inside, searching for something to lift her mood. Suddenly, she spotted a pack of Oreos and a plan started forming in her mind. Harry grinned wolfishly—dare she say it— _Marauderishly_ , glancing back up towards the front of the car to see the Winchester brothers sitting in a tense silence, their brows creased in identical frowns. Time to prove she was her father's daughter.

"Wonder if I… gave an Oreo to a vampire~" she began singing quietly.

The two brothers blinked and stared at the young witch through the rearview mirror. Harry just grinned at them and unpacked her pack of Oreos while she continued singing.

"In a creepy show."

"Seriously?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Would he not act so undead?~" Harry sang a bit louder, her grin widening as she saw the shock on the two hunters' faces.

"Sam! Shut her up. This makes absolutely no sense!" Dean grumbled, glaring at his brother.

"Would he thirst for milk instead?~" Harry continued with a very wide grin on her face.

Sam did no such thing. Instead, he started chuckling quietly as Harry batted her eyelashes in an innocent manner and continued singing. With a soft laugh, Sam joined in for the last part, watching amused as Dean's knuckles turned white around the steering wheel and the other two wondered hopefully if a vein in his temple was about to pop.

"Fill his tomb with ice to keep it cool~? He would be Count Wonderfilled~!" Sam and Harry finished loudly.

"FINE!" Dean hollered annoyed. "You can help out with the hunt, but if you think about giving those vamps cookies, like that's gonna make them stop, I'm not savin' your ass."

"I'm not an idiot," Harry replied in a tone that suggested Dean might be, rolling her eyes. "I've met vampires before, you know, and some were friendly but some wanted me dead. And I'm still alive now, aren't I?"

"Friendly vampires. Yeah, right," Dean muttered, glaring through his rearview mirror.

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe not all monsters are bad," Sam said thoughtfully. "I mean, Harry's a witch, and she hasn't done anything but help us out."

Harry smiled and nodded while taking a bite of her Oreo. Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation and glared at her.

"Fine," he muttered irritated.

Harry chuckled a bit and held out another cookie for Dean.

"Oreo?" she asked innocently.

. . . . .

Harry watched in fascination as Sam and his father argued in the middle of a dark street. When Dean had told him their dad was on the trail of the vampires but had refused to explain how he knew, he had pulled up right away and almost caused a crash with their dad's car.

"Where are we going dad? What's so important about that gun?" Sam demanded.

"C'mon! We can Q&A when we've killed all those vamps!" Dean joined in aggravated.

"You're brother's right. We don't have time for this," John said coldly.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together, now out of the blue, you need our help! Obviously something big is going on and we want to know what!"

"Get back in the car," John ordered.

"No."

Harry rolled her eyes and tuned the argument out, only looking back up when the two brothers reentered the car. She pulled out another candy bar and held it out towards Sam, who glared at it for a moment before shifting his gaze over to Harry. The girl smiled innocently and shook the bar a bit until Sam finally accepted it.

"You knew about that gun too, didn't you?" he asked eventually.

Harry's expression darkened considerable and she leaned back in her seat, seeming to remember some less than happy memories. Sam swallowed a bit and was about to accept that he wouldn't get an answer when the girl spoke up.

"I do, a little bit," she nodded.

"So, what's so special about it?"

"It can kill demons," was the only answer.

. . . . .

John Winchester lay knocked out on the street next to his bashed up truck. The leader of the vampires, Luther, approached him to finally take out the man that had kidnapped his mate and used her as a bargaining chip to get the colt when an arrow zipped through the air and buried itself in the chest of a female vampire. One of the others, that moved to get to the woman's aid was next as Dean and Sam appeared through the forest at their father's rescue.

Luther smacked Sam's machete out of his hands and grabbed him. He turned towards Dean, using Sam as a human shield as the older brother picked up the machete the younger had dropped.

"Don't! I'll break his neck," Luther threatened.

"Stupefy!" Harry cried from where she had been busy keeping the other vampires away.

Luther let go of Sam immediately and dropped down onto the ground, unconscious. Sam smiled gratefully before turning towards the vampire lying motionless on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Dean asked.

"No, just unconscious," Harry replied as she approached. "I dislike killing. I find it distasteful. Call me an idealist, but I avoid it whenever I can."

"Pretty ironic, seeing as what you are," the blonde smirked.

Harry send him a scathing glare but didn't comment. John, who was back on his feet by now looked between them for a moment before he grabbed his own machete and proceeded to behead the unconscious vampire. Harry closed her eyes as he did so and buried her face into Dean's chest. The older Winchester brother was incredibly surprised at her actions, but still allowed her to fist his shirt and even wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner after a beat.

. . . . .

When Sam and Dean started packing the next morning, Harry was still hanging around, something she had never done before. The two brothers kept sending curious glanced her way, as if they wanted to ask her many things, but didn't know how. It was rather unusual for either of them, and Harry knew this just as much as they did.

"Just ask," she said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Alright," Dean started. "Why are you still here?"

"Want me gone already?" Harry teased.

"Not really, no," the older brother admitted. "It's just a little weird. Normally you take off as soon as we're done."

"Normally, I have a kid waiting for me at home," Harry replied with a shrug. "But Teddy's on a class outing and won't be back for a few days, so I'm lonely."

Dean nodded and continued packing. Sam on the other hand, kept staring at Harry with a thoughtful expression.

"That colt," he started hesitantly. "Dad said it could kill anything…"

"And you want to know if it'll work on me?" Harry asked, raising a brow.

"No! I-… the demon, you think it can kill him?" the brunette said quickly.

Harry frowned in thought.

"I don't know much about the Colt to be honest," she replied slowly. "But I know it's rumored to be able to kill anything."

"And you?" Dean asked curiously.

"What about me?"

"It kills you too?"

"I have no idea," Harry admitted honestly. "Ever since the whole Mistress of Death thing I've been going on trial and error."

"Wait, but you said you already knew getting shot wouldn't work…" Sam muttered, eyes widening in realization.

"The same guy I learned about the Colt from," Harry muttered.

"What happened?"

The young witch looked down guiltily, making the brothers look at each other. Harry was sitting on the couch the entire time, and now the two hunters moved to sit on either side of her.

"I was hunting a demon – the one that destroyed my life – when I came across my first hunter," she started explaining. "He saw me doing magic, fighting off a small werewolf pack he was hunting. I-I was in a dark period in my life at the time and what I did to those werewolves… I'm not proud of it. I must have freaked the man out enough for him to shoot me."

Harry paused and looked away, trying to avoid the brothers' gazes by focusing on the floor instead. Sam grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed, making the girl look at him.

"What happened, Harry? Tell us," he demanded quietly.

"I-…" Harry started, but clamped her jaws shut and swallowed. "Powerful emotions are a dangerous thing for someone with my powers. Especially in a time like that. I-I wasn't in control and had a magical outburst… I never meant for it to happen."

Harry whipped a tear away and stood up, keeping her back towards her friends as she continued.

"When-when I came to, he was dead," she whispered. "I found his hunter's journal in his pocket when I buried him and decided to keep it. Apparently, he was a friend of Daniel Elkins and he'd heard about the Colt from him. It's… it's part of why I came to America."

"To find the Colt and get your revenge, just like dad," Dean muttered.

Harry nodded but still refused to face her friends.

"Not now, though," she admitted. "Teddy is everything to me. He'll always come first, even if it means giving up my chance on revenge."

The door to their motel suddenly opened and John walked in. He gave a small pause at seeing Harry, but quickly set to ignore her and walked up to his boys.

"You ignored a direct order," he spoke lowly, glaring at his two sons.

"Saved your ass," Dean reminded him calmly.

John looked at his oldest for a moment, and Harry was about ready to give the man a piece of her mind when he sighed and nodded.

"I know," he admitted quietly. "And it scares the crap out of me. You boys are everything I have, but you're right, we're stronger as a family. So we go after this thing. Together."

"I can help too," Harry spoke up, looking at the Winchesters. "Teddy isn't due back till Friday, so…"

"No," John spoke up resolutely. "Look, I'm grateful you saved my boy, but this is family business."

Harry made to object, but Sam stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Dad's right, Harry," he said quietly. "This is personal. But I promise we'll call the second we need help."

Harry sighed and nodded, because she could certainly understand that. She hugged her friend and Sam planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Bye Dean," Harry murmured at the older one as she let go of his brother.

"What, no kiss goodbye for me?" Dean teased.

Harry eyed him up with a smirk and walked over. She laid a hand on the blonde's cheek and stood on her toes so she could plant a sweet kiss on his lips. Dean blinked in surprise before they slid closed and he grabbed the girl by the waist, keeping her against him as he deepened the kiss. Harry wound her arms around the hunter's neck as she opened her mouth for him.

John coughed awkwardly from behind them and the two separated, blushing. Harry glanced over to Sam one last time, quickly ducking her head away as she saw the wide grin on her friend's face.

"Bye," she mumbled before disappearing soundlessly.

Dean cleared his throat and continued packing, not looking at his brother and father, who were both staring at him with amused expressions.

"What?" he asked after a while, glaring at Sam.

"Nothing," the brunette said placatingly.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned away again. He was probably never going to hear the end of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: In My Time of Dying

Harry and Teddy were in the middle of a game of exploding snap when her phone rang. Sighing in annoyance, Harry waved her hand to make the phone fly over to her, enabling her to answer the call without the need to abandon her game.

"Hello," she greeted whoever was calling her.

"Miss Harriet Evans?" the male voice on the other side asked. "This is doctor Gerald speaking of Saint Francis Hospital Memphis, Tennessee speaking. It's about a patient of yours, Samuel McGillagutty."

Harry tensed. The game of exploding snap was now long forgotten as she stood up from the table and grabbed the phone. Teddy was at her side in mere seconds. The young boy stood on the tips of his toes in an attempt to hear exactly what was being said on the other side of the line.

"Is everything alright? What happened?" Harry asked worried.

"He and two others were in a car accident last night. Mr. McGillagutty asked specifically for you to come here as soon as possible," the doctor told her. "Honestly, I'm not sure what you could do that we can't. You are currently only a med student, correct?"

"I am. But I also have knowledge of some more… unconventional healing methods," Harry replied, more or less truthfully, "Can you please tell Sam I'll be there in about half an hour? And would you let me look into his and his family's medical dossiers? That would be a great help."

"I suppose I can," the doctor replied a bit reluctant.

. . . . .

"Harry, Teddy!" Sam greeted as the duo walked into the hospital wing he and his family were staying at.

"Hey, Sam!" the young boy said cheerfully. "Long time no see. I miss you and Jess a lot."

"Me too," Sam agreed chuckling, ruffling the child's fluffy black hair. "It's too bad we don't see each other more often these days. I miss hanging out with you and your mom."

"Yeah. Mum doesn't like me around a 'trigger happy caveman', but I don't think she's talking about you."

"I think she might have meant my dad," the tall hunter muttered, smiling awkwardly.

"Damn straight I did," Harry said darkly, before lightening significantly and clapping her hands once. "So how about we get down to business because I doubt you called just because you missed us."

"Sorry," Sam mumbled a bit apologetically. "So why'd you bring Teddy anyway?"

"Because you didn't exactly give me time to call a babysitter," Harry replied dryly. "Just so you know, if your dad threatens my kid, you will find yourself an orphan."

"… Sounds fair."

Harry and Teddy followed Sam into John's room. The older Hunter looked disgruntled and glared at Harry before his eyes fell on Teddy and widened in surprise.

"Who's the kid?" he asked warily.

"A dangerous serial killer. Beware," Harry replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"So you're the one that tried to kill mum?" Teddy asked cheerfully, grinning at John. "I bet you were really surprised when she didn't die, right? My mum is really cool like that! It means I never have to worry about becoming an orphan again."

"… Again?" John repeated confused.

"Yes. He's my godson. His parents died when he was a few months old, sadly," Harry replied coolly.

"And I won't let him go through that again. Much as I love them, your sons are an entirely different story. I won't hesitate to orphan them if you so much as think of pulling that crap on my son."

'There's the Harry that I know and love.'

"Glad you think that, Dean," Harry snorted. "But I can't say you're looking awfully good, considering you left your body a few rooms down."

The room suddenly fell dead silent.

'You can see me?' Dean asked shocked.

"Dean's here?" Sam asked at the same time.

Harry decided to ignore the younger, still very alive brother for the moment and answer the ghost of the dying one. He was, after all, in more of a hurry to get answers considering the man was already out of his body.

"Let's do this logically," she said, a saccharine smile on her lips. "First, consider who and what I am, and then think of what you currently are."

'You could just say yes and not be a bitch about,' Dean muttered sulkily.

"I'll be as much a bitch about this as I want, Dean. Since I have to stop your idiotic bloody arse from dying again, I think I have a right."

Teddy snickered at the awestruck looks both Sam and John were giving Harry, and the witch smirked. Dean was a lot less amused and just glared back at her. Sam shook himself out of his stupor fairly quickly and was right back at asking questions.

"You can talk to Dean? How ?"

"Ever heard of an out of body experience?" Harry asked in reply. "It happens sometimes to those who are on the verge of death."

Teddy's amusement was gone in a second, and so was Dean's. Sam was just staring horrified at Harry.

"Dean- Dean's dying?" he asked softly.

"I'm afraid so," Harry replied.

'Well, then stop me from dying!' Dean exclaimed. 'You're the freaking Mistress of Death, right? Undead me!'

"Undead me?" Harry asked, raising a brow as she looked at Dean.

'I'm dying! I can say stuff like that,' Dean huffed.

. . . . .

"I'm meeting with Bobby in a few," Sam told Harry once she was done casting several medical spells on Dean.

He and Teddy had been watching curiously the whole time, amused at the one-sided conversation Harry had been holding with ghost Dean. It looked weird as hell of course, since they had no way of seeing or hearing Dean's replies and sarcastic remarks but that just made the things Harry said all the more random and funny.

("No, I won't do a spell to see how big your prick is you idiot!" "Why would I want that again? You're so delusional." "Yes, Dean, there actually is a spell for that." "I have more of an idea to test you for STD's." "Then leave me alone!" "Prat.")

"I'll stay here," Teddy volunteered. "I have a Ouija Board, so maybe I can keep Dean company."

"He'd love that!" Harry said brightly, but Sam saw the barely there wince as if someone just hit her.

. . . . .

Harry stared at the piece of scrap that once had been a car. It looked terrible and it made Harry feel just a little bit more uncertain about her ability to help Dean. She glanced over to Sam and the older man he was talking to. Another Hunter, apparently, named Bobby. He was close to the Winchester, or as close as one could be to John. The man was infuriating. She sighed again and dragged her hands through her bright red hair in frustration. This was really bad.

"Well I'll be damned," Bobby muttered, eyes wide as he stared at Harry.

The young witch dropped her hand from her forehead and frowned in confusion. As she realized just what it was the older hunter was staring at, her face went blank.

"Should have known my luck would run out eventually," she muttered resignedly.

"What?" Sam asked confused. "What's going on? Bobby, do you know Harry?"

"You mean you don't?" Bobby asked surprised. "You're the one who brought her along, so I'd think you know who she is."

"She's a natural born witch," Sam said, still not understanding what was going on.

"Yeah she is!" the older hunter agreed. "But it's more than that! She's Harry-"

"My name is Harriet Gabriela Evans," the witch bit out, glaring warningly at the older man. "I'm a med student at Ohio State University. I left Britain because I had nothing left there and I only want to raise my godson in peace. Whoever you think I am beside that, I'm not anymore! I'm retired and I would very much like to stay that way!"

After that, Harry stomped off. Sam and Bobby stared a bit longer at her before Sam turned to his second father with a questioning gaze.

"Sorry, kid," Bobby muttered, shaking his head. "You heard the lady. I was mistaken when I thought I knew her."

Sam frowned unhappily. Bobby knew something about Harry that the girl didn't want him to know. It was hurtful, really. Wasn't he Harry's friend? She should be able to trust him, right? He trusted her, so it was only fair.

"Who is she really, Bobby," he asked.

"Harriet Evans. You heard her boy."

"No, she isn't and you know that!" Sam accused the older man. "She's my friend! You can trust me alright? I deserve to know!"

"I said I made a mistake, Sam," Bobby rumbled annoyed. "She ain't even the right age anyway. Too damn young. And her hair's all wrong too."

"To be who?" Sam pressed.

"A wizarding legend," the old man replied.

Sam blinked confused. What did that mean? He recalled the book Harry had given him a while ago, and the story of the three brothers that had bested Death. He had learned that those Deathly Hallows were in Harry's possession, even though he had never seen any of them. Was that what he meant?

"Do you mean the Mistress of Death?" he asked softly.

Bobby scowled and nodded his head slowly. Sam smiled. Harry hadn't kept a secret from him after all. She just didn't want word to go around that she had all three Hallows. Another thought struck him and he went back to frowning confused at his second father.

"How do you know about wizards anyway?" he asked.

"My wife was a squib," Bobby huffed.

"A what?"

"A squib. Born from magic folk without an ounce of magic herself. Caused some big time complex, but I worked that out of her. She was one of the lucky ones since both her parents still talked to her."

"Does that mean you're one of those Hunters that are paid by the Ministry of Magic?" Sam asked.

"You bet I am," Bobby replied proudly. "How do ya think I can afford all those books?"

Sam wanted to ask more, but they didn't have the time for this conversation. Almost reluctant, Sam let it slide and pulled out the list his dad had given him and handed it to Bobby.

"Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him," he said.

Bobby took the list and frowned deeply at it before looking back up at Sam.

"What does John want with this?" he demanded to know.

"Protection from the demon," Sam replied confused. "What? Bobby, what's going on?"

. . . . .

Sam stormed back into the hospital room, Harry hot on his heels. The young witch looked over to where Teddy was sitting on the floor across from ghost Dean with the Ouija Board between them and smiled at them. Dean wasn't paying attention to her, though, and quickly stood up when he saw the angry expression of his younger brother.

"You're quiet," John spoke, having noted the same thing Dean had.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asked angrily, throwing the bag of stuff on John's bed as he glared at his father.

"What?" John asked calmly, clearly already knowing what his son was talking about.

"That stuff from Bobby! You don't use it to ward off a demon, it's to summon one!"

Harry could see Dean tense next to his brother, and even Teddy seemed to pale at the implications. She walked over to her godson and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. No way she'd let him get hurt after all, and Teddy knew this as well.

"I have a plan, Sam," John started explaining.

Sam exploded.

"That's exactly my point!" he roared. "Dean is dying and you have a plan! You care more about this demon than your own son!"

Harry started frowning. Dean was trying to calm the two men down, but invisible as he was, he couldn't really do much. All the shouting was also frightening Teddy, and that was something Harry couldn't have at all. They should both know better than having a stupid screaming match in the middle of a hospital.

"Do not tell me how I feel!" John shouted right back. "I'm doing this for Dean!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Harry screamed at the top of her lungs, shocking both men into silence. "You can figure out which of you is the alpha male when you're not in a bloody hospital surrounded by kids! Dean, your some and brother, is _dying_ and you two morons are fighting and scaring my godson and _wasting time_ instead of figuring something out to help! Butt heads some other time when you're not threatening to give one of the most powerful beings in bloody existence a migraine, and yes, I _am_ talking about myself!"

Sam looked like a kicked puppy after, while his dad was just glaring daggers at Harry, but the young witch ignored him and rubbed her temples irately.

'Thanks,' Dean muttered.

Harry inclined her head at him to let him know she heard him, but didn't bother replying. She had enough on her mind as it was already, what with that Hunter knowing who she was. She'd have to look him up after this was over and make sure he'd keep it secret. She couldn't have her identity become common knowledge. Not now she'd finally found somewhere she belonged.

Commotion outside the room had her look up. Several nurses and doctors were rushing past. Sam and John seemed to have noticed as well and seemed just as curious as she. Even Teddy seemed about ready to go after the stream of medical staff. Her attention shifted when she heard Dean choke and go down. Her eyes widened as she saw him flicker in and out of existence.

"Dean!" she shouted worried.

As she rushed towards where the ghost was, Sam ran out of the room towards his body. Helping ghost Dean up, Harry lead him out of the room, barking a command at Teddy to stay put, the two rushed to Dean's room as well.

Many doctors and nurses were surrounding his bed and it seemed that Dean was having a heart attack. Sam stood next to the door, eyes nearly in tears as he watched them try and revive his brother. Dean's ghost stumbled into the room, staring wide eyed at the whole thing until he spotted the being floating over him.

"Oh, Merlin no!" Harry gasped as she saw the creature looming over Dean's body.

"Get the hell away from me! Stay back!" Dean shouted furiously.

He charged towards the being and grabbed it. The power the being released forced Dean back, and he flew into a wall. At this point, Harry rushed into the room as well, but two nurses intercepted her before she could get anywhere. She breathed out in relief as the creature left again and the doctors were finally able to restart Dean's heart.

. . . . .

'What the hell was that, Harry!' Dean shouted frustrated as they were back in Dean's room.

Sam was sitting on John's bed, staring down at his hands while Teddy was sitting in the only chair, watching his godmother pace around the room. John was sitting upright, looking through his notebook for something that could explain what Sam had told him. Ghost Dean stared long and hard at the pacing witch when he didn't get any answer right away, making the woman stop and look back at him.

"What?" she asked.

This of course, grabbed Sam's attention immediately. He stood up and looked between Harry and the spot she was staring at.

"Dean?" he asked hopeful.

'What was that thing and why is it killing people?' Dean asked again.

"It's not killing, per se," the witch hedged, unwilling to admit there was nothing she could do.

"Killing? Is something killing Dean?" Sam asked, panicking now.

"What is doing this to my boy, witch?" John asked, eyes narrowing at Harry. "And why haven't you told us before? We need to stop it."

"I just said it isn't killing," Harry sighed. "It's Reaping people. Big difference."

"A Reaper?!" Sam and Dean shouted at the same time, making Harry's lips twitch despite the seriousness of the situation.

"This is really bad," Teddy exclaimed wide eyed. "If there's a Reaper here for Dean, that means he's gonna die, doesn't it?"

'I'm not dying, kid!' Dean huffed annoyed.

"That's the spirit! Pardon the pun," Harry forced a chuckle.

'I need some air,' Dean muttered.

Harry nodded in understanding and watched as Ghost Dean walked out of the room. She sighed. Stopping a Reaper from taking a soul that was due was impossible, but then again, Harry had done the impossible before.

. . . . .

Harry walked aimlessly through the hospital in search of her dying friend. Maybe even more than a friend if she had any say in it. She hadn't been able to get that kiss out of her head, even though it had been two weeks since then. She couldn't have anyone else she loved dying on her anymore. She'd already lost her last two chances of finding love, she hated to do it a third time this soon. Preferably, never, but she knew that was impossible with who she was…

At last, she heard soft voices in a seemingly empty room. She smiled as she noticed she was the only one who heard them, knowing it meant she had found Dean again. Maybe he could explain why he freaked out when he read whatever it was he had read.

"I should have known. That accepting fate rap of yours is way too laid back for a dead girl," she heard Dean's voice as she crept closer. "But the mother and the body, I'm still trying to figure that one out."

Harry frowned a bit, wondering who he was talking to, but that confusion dissolved shortly after she heard the reply to Dean's question.

"It's my sandbox," a distinctive female voice answered. "I can make you see anything I want."

"What, is this like a turn-on for you? Toying with me?"

Dean's angry tone amused Harry and she chuckled a bit, gaining the attention of both invisible occupants in the room. Well, invisible for anyone but her of course.

"Reapers don't get turned on by anything. I think they're literally incapable of getting aroused," Harry said smirking. "Except Death himself. That bastard gets off on chaos and destruction so much, it's disturbing."

"Harry!" Dean yelped, surprised to see the witch there.

Harry smiled at him before turning towards the wide eyed female Reaper. She was still young, she noticed, probably only a Reaper for a few centuries. The awe and adoration in the woman's eyes was annoying, but also very familiar. It took a little while, but then Harry remembered her name.

"Tessa," Harry greeted stiffly.

"Mistress," the female Reaper breathed, a wide, excited smile spreading on her pretty face. "I'm sorry that I have to do this to you, but this is meant to happen. Dean is living on borrowed time already."

"Good. You know who she is and she's protecting me, so you can't take me," Dean exclaimed proudly.

Harry winced and looked away. If Tessa was really here to take Dean's soul beyond, there was nothing she could do to stop her. Even the Mistress of Death couldn't interfere with a Reaper's agenda.

"It doesn't work like that," Tessa said, dashing in Dean's hopes.

"I can't stop fate, Dean," Harry whispered brokenly.

Dean tensed and stared at Harry in shock.

"So that's it? I'm going to die?" he asked the witch. "You're not even gonna try and stop her!?"

"There's nothing I can do, Dean!" Harry shouted, on the verge of tears now. "If I had stayed. If I'd just listened to him then I might be able to do something, but…"

The lights overhead suddenly started flickering, interrupting Harry's rant as they all three looked overhead. Dean turned his head towards Tessa, a deep frown marring his face.

"Are you doing this?" he asked.

"No, I'm not…" she replied.

Black smoke started oozing from the air vent in the wall and crawled over to the Reaper. Harry tensed, her wand sliding into her hand with practiced ease as she watched from where she stood next to Dean.

"No! You can't do this! Get away!" Tessa screamed.

The smoke completely ignored her pleas and entered her through the mouth. The woman screamed. When the smoke was inside her, she turned back towards Dean, her eyes now illuminating yellow as she smirked at the dying man.

"Today's your lucky day, kid," the demon inside her said.

The demon surged forward and touched Dean's forehead. In the blink of an eye, the Hunter was gone, leaving Harry alone with the possessed Reaper. The young witch was tense as she kept her wand trained on the demon, who just grinned at her.

"Wrong wand, darling," it purred teasingly.

Harry didn't react at all, though inwardly she cursed her lack of foresight and leaving the Elder Wand locked in her vault at Gringotts. She hated using the Death Stick, but it was obvious she could use it now, as her Holly wouldn't do much damage to the powerful demonic creature in front of her. The demon chuckled at her lack of reply and stepped closer.

"Harry Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived," the demon said, grinning widely. "A true honor to finally meet the defeater of one of Earth's greatest abominations."

"What did it cost him?" Harry asked, ignoring anything the demon said to her. "What did John offer you in return of Dean's life?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" the demon asked teasingly before leaving Tessa's body once again.

Harry cursed loudly as she tried to use several spells against the retreating smoke, but none harmed the demon, much to her frustration.

"Mistress?" Tessa's voice called out weakly. "I-I don't… I'm so sorry. I-it took me and-…"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Tessa," Harry told her quickly yet gently. "Besides, I'm not the one you have to answer to. I'm just a student who left halfway through her training, right?"

Tessa smiled weakly and nodded before disappearing. With a sigh, Harry walked out of the room, back towards Dean's. At least he would live now, but she didn't doubt the cost had been too high.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Respect for the Dead

"Nice to finally meet you when you're awake," Teddy said.

"Thanks, kid, nice to meet you too," Dean replied, grinning at Teddy.

The young boy scowled and jumped on the bed, only barely missing Dean's kidney with his knee and leaned closer, as he glared right into Dean's green eyes with his own amber ones.

"… Is what I want to say, but you've been mean to my mum," the child said. "Sam too, but he just lost Jess, so that's normal mum says. But you didn't know Jess. I did, and mum too, so you were wrong being mean to her and if I hear you're mean to her again, I'll hex you."

"Alright, I hear ya," Dean said, nodding his head as he stared back at the boy.

Teddy smiled sweetly at that and jumped back off the bed, moving to stand next to his godmother, who was clearly trying to keep from bursting out laughing. Sam too, looked extremely amused.

"He suffers from some bad influences," Harry chuckled, not even pretending to be apologetic.

"Yeah. You," Dean huffed, sending the girl a mock glare.

"So you really don't remember anything? Not even the Reaper?" Sam asked, prompting Dean back to their previous conversation before Teddy had decided he needed more attention.

"No, nothing. Except this pit in my stomach…" he replied, scowling. "Sam, I think something is wrong.

Before Sam could give a reply, or more than likely ask Harry if she knew anything, as she had returned to the room earlier completely out of breath and slightly panicking, John walked in. Harry's eyes narrowed immediately in suspicion. Something about the man was… off, but she couldn't really put her finger on what it was.

"How're you feeling dude?" John asked his oldest son.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive," Dean replied shrugging.

"That's what matters," John said, smiling a bit, but Harry could see it was strained.

Suddenly, Harry realized what was wrong with the man and why he felt so strange. His soul was that of a doomed man. Her eyes widened at the realization, and all the blood drained from her face. Dean seemed the only one to notice this, as Sam and John had gotten into yet another argument and Teddy was completely absorbed in it as well, clinging to Harry as he stared at the two arguing men.

"I had some things to take care of," John replied to a question Sam had asked him.

"That's specific," the youngest Winchester snorted.

"C'mon," Dean groaned, but he was ignored.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked angrily.

"No."

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Can we not fight?" John suddenly asked tiredly. "Most of the time we're fighting, I don't know what it's about. We're just butting heads. Look Sammy, I've made some mistakes but I've always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore."

All anger drained from Sam's body and he stared at his father in shock and wonder before he turned worried. He wasn't the only one, Dean seemed to be in a similar state.

"Dad, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired," the oldest hunter spoke. "Hey Sam, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

Sam shook his head, scowling a little in confusion and walked out the door. John turned his head towards Harry, looking at her pleadingly. Nodding in understanding, Harry grabbed Teddy's hand and walked outside as well, allowing father and son a few moments to say goodbye, because Harry didn't doubt that was what it was.

"Go after Sam and make him get you some hot chocolate," Harry told her godson.

Teddy nodded dutifully and rushed down the hall towards the cafeteria to catch up with Sam while Harry sat down on one of the chairs next to the room Dean was in and waited patiently for John to finish so she could have her own talk with the man.

Harry didn't have to wait all that long before John walked out of the room. The Hunter looked up, surprised and apprehensive when the witch approached him, looking very displeased. John was tense. From what he had heard from his sons, Harry was not just any witch, but had some control over Death or something like that. He really hoped they were right about her being on their side, but the fact that he'd tried to shoot her last time they'd met was still standing and he didn't think she was going to forgive him for that just yet. Not that it mattered anyway.

"You stink like a demon," the witch informed him casually.

"S'because I've been hunting one," he replied stiffly, eyeing the young woman suspiciously.

"No. You stink like a demon deal," Harry corrected herself through gritted teeth. "I was there you know, when the thing held up his side of the bargain. Had a nice chat with it."

"You did, huh? Must be nice to talk with something that owns your soul," John growled.

"Wouldn't know, tell me before you die will you," Harry shot back, the picture of nonchalance. "Because that's your side of the deal, isn't it? Your life instead of Dean's? Do you have any idea what that'll do to him?"

"At least he'll live to get over it," the Hunter muttered.

"There is no getting over it, Winchester!"

John tensed, eyes widening in surprise at Harry's sudden outburst. The witch sighed in aggravation and ran her hands through her messy red hair before glaring at John.

"I know what it's like to lose the people you love because of your own mistakes," she spoke. "And I also know what it's like to stand helpless and watch while someone you care about is taking their last breath. I've wanted to do the same thing you did, but no demon would deal for my soul. I was left behind with nothing except my godson, and that hurts, but this, what you're doing, it isn't the answer."

"Listen, I don't know your story, but it sounds like it's a big one," John murmured. "My boys trust you, and as things are now, I don't have the luxury not to either. So I hope we can forget about our differences and that you'll protect them."

Harry gave the man a deadpan look and crossed her arms.

"You shot me, Mr. Winchester," she reminded him coolly. "I'm not inclined to do anything for you at all."

John looked grim but still nodded in understanding. He could have guessed such a reaction honestly. He just hoped his boys wouldn't have to suffer for it. Harry saw him look and sighed.

"Lucky for you, I was already planning to do just that. I'm rather fond of your boys, so you don't have to worry. Sam and Dean will be under the full protection of the Mistress of Death until their time comes."

"Thank you," John sighed, relieved.

"Thank me when they both reach forty," Harry grumbled. "Merlin knows they're too suicidal even for me to save them."

. . . . .

Harry held Teddy's hand throughout the entire cremation of the father Winchester. Sam was crying next to her while Dean stood next to his brother, face grave and stoic as he stared into the flames. For some reason, Teddy was crying too. Then again, it was the second funeral he'd gone to since he was a baby, and those he didn't remember at all.

With a sad sigh, Harry put a hand on Sam's shoulder in comfort. The tall hunter smiled weakly in thanks. After a while, Sam turned his head towards his brother.

"Before-before he-… did he say anything to you? About anything?" he asked quietly.

For a few moments longer, a few moments too long even, Dean just continued staring into the fire with a scowl etched on his face. Harry frowned a bit in suspicion, but she kept her mouth shut as she observed the brothers.

"No," Dean said eventually. "Nothing at all."

The young witch had to bite her tongue to stop herself from calling out the man's bullshit. This wasn't any of her business after all, so instead, she just squeezed Sam's shoulder a moment before moving towards Dean and wrapping her arms around his waist.

One of his strong arms wound around her shoulders and tugged her against his chest as he planted a kiss on top of her head. Harry sighed as she snuggled into Dean and lay her head on his shoulder. She felt horrible for not being able to do more for the brothers and their father. If only she had followed her own destiny, then maybe she could have saved Dean and John would still be alive now.

"Your dad was a noble man," she whispered. "He died doing what he believed in. You should be proud of him."

"I am," Dean answered just as quietly.

. . . . .

After dropping off Sam and Dean at Singer Salvage, Harry and Teddy apparated back home. They were both in a dark mood after the happenings of that day. Fortunately, they weren't on their own in the house as a mop of messy brown hair and kind amber eyes peeked out of the kitchen.

"I made dinner!" the man said cheerfully.

Usually, Teddy would brighten up at the idea of his favorite babysitter's cooking, but this time, he just nodded and moved towards the kitchen at a snail's pace, dragging his feet. The brunette man scowled and looked at Harry questioningly, only to find the witch in a similar state as her godson.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"John Winchester died," Harry replied quietly.

"That's the guy that tried to kill you, right?"

"A Hunter's reflex," Harry dismissed with a wave of her hand. "He was still the father of Sam and Dean. They're both broken up about it, no matter how hard they try to hide the fact."

The man hummed in understanding and walked up to the young witch, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace. Harry hugged back immediately.

"I've got you, princess," the man murmured. "You and Teddy, I'll be here for as long as you need me, alright?"

"Thanks, dad," Harry mumbled.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about the time I honestly thought Lily was going to kill Sirius?"


End file.
